My sweet cub
by Captain Voxland
Summary: After Hermione's parents see her using magic for the first time they leave her. Enter Remus to look after her
1. My new cub?

Remus John Lupin walked down the road. Cane in one hand and his other in his pocket. Remus sighed as he walked up to the orphanage in the Muggle town that he lives near. He lives in the woods just outside of the town. Remus loved to walk through the town after the full moon because Remus is a werewolf and he likes to see people after he lost himself in the past night. Remus always stopped at the orphanage when he was walking. He's not sure why. The building was always quiet though whenever he stopped there. However, today was different. For when Remus stopped to look at the building a muggle car pulled up and parked. Out of the car came a young family. There were a mother and father and a young girl about Harry's age. The girl had bushy brown hair. The wolf inside him sensed something was wrong. Remus sighed as he watched the family walk up the stares. However, when they came out the girl was not there. Remus had tears in his eyes as he watched them drive away. Remus sighed as he walked away. However, he looked back to the orphanage one last time. "Who would do such a thing?" the werewolf asked himself sadly as he walked over to a diner and walked inside.

After Remus had gone home and was in bed a knock came on his door. Remus, however, was too weak to open it. The door, however, opened anyway. "Remus?" It was Dumbledore. This confused the werewolf. However, it also concerned him.

' _Did something happen to Sirius and Harry?'_ Remus thought as he tried to sit up but he winced in pain as he does so.

"Ah, Remus there you are," Remus opened his eyes. He closed them when he tried to sit up. "I need to tell you something," Remus nodded in his own weakness.

"What is it, sir?" Remus asked trying to sit up again, but again he fell back down on his bed.

"It seems that a young which was dropped off at the orphanage by you this morning. I've talked with the ministry. They will allow someone to take her to a loving home," Remus looked at the older wizard.

"You…You want me to look after her? Sir you know I cant. My condition sir," Remus said shaking his head sadly. Dumbledore smiled a little.

"They approved that you can look after her. However she's a muggle born and she does not know yet," he said looking down at Remus's cane that he put by the bed so he can grab it when he gets up again.

"Sir. I would love to, but my…" Dumbledore held up his hand to stop him

"The girl can come and stay at Hogwarts were she will be with Harry. Mr. Black can be with you during the full moon" Remus sighed and nodded.

"Well ok. Moony sees her as a cub anyway," Remus said with a smile as he heard Moony howl in happiness. Dumbledore smiled back at the werewolf and nodded.

"Right, you can pick her up when you get better. I think the people that work there will be slightly concerned if you walk in there now," Remus laughed a little. Remus sighed as his eyes closed slowly. The older wizard nodded and walked out of Remus's room. The last thing Remus heard was Dumbledore leaving with a pop.

Little Hermione Jean Granger would not stop crying when her parents dropped her off in this place that she did not understand. However the place did have books so she was good, but still, she wants her parents. What did she do wrong? All she was doing was playing, how can playing make her parents what to leave her. She did not understand. So here Hermione sat on the floor with tears in her eyes and a book in her hand. "What did I do wrong?" she said quietly as she read while other kids played around her. "I want my mum and dad," she said voice getting a little louder. At this point, a kid heard her and walked up to her.

"We all want our parent's kid. They are never coming back," this made Hermione cry more and she was not holding back. She cried so loud that an adult watching them walked over to her and the boy. Whom Hermione does not know and has no desire to know him.

"What did you say to her?" the adult said picking up Hermione in her arms. However, the boy only walked away rolling his eyes. "Shh, dear it's ok. Don't cry," the lady said as she rocked the five-year-old.

A few days have passed and Remus finished the muggle adoption papers that he got at the ministry. That was a trainwreck and he does not want to go back there again. "Well, now I can get the child. I still don't think this is a good idea, but if Dumbledore says it is. I won't argue with him," Remus sighed as he put down his quill and folded the paper. He then put them in his suit pocket. Then he started to write a letter to Sirius. When he was done he called his owl that James had given him before everything went to hell. Then he told it to give it to Sirius Black and watched it fly away. Remus smiled a little as he made his way to the door. Then he let out a sigh and opened it after a brief hesitation. Remus was thinking about the girl all the way through the wood as he walked into town once again, just like that morning when he first saw that poor girl. Little did he know is that he was already there at the steps. The werewolf let out a breath and climbed the steps.

When Remus got to the top of the stares he paused before he opened the door. The werewolf took a deep breath and opened the door. When Remus walked inside, he heard children playing all around him. He also heard a few crying for their parents with his werewolf hearing. This broke Remus's heart. He was glad that his parents did keep him, even after he was bitten. Remus sighed and walked up to the front desk. "Hello," Remus said after he cleared his throat. The lady at the desk gave him a warm smile.

"What can I do for you today sir?" She asked as she looked at him up and down. Remus knew that she was seeing if he looked well enough to be around children or if he was not a threat to them. Remus took a deep breath and pulled out the papers from his jacket.

"My name is Remus John Lupin. I'm here about the adoption of," Remus looked down at the paper in his hand. _"Hermione Jean Granger,"_ Remus's voice was shaking with nerves. The lady at the desk smiled however at Remus's nerves.

"Well then, let's go into the back and talk shall we," Remus nodded as he stood and followed the lady at the desk.

Remus was still nervous when he followed the lady into the room. The room was nice. Nicer than his own house really. He's not complaining though he liked his home. there were muggle toys on the floor, some Remus knew of being a half-blood and some that he did not. The lady told Remus to take a seat which Remus did even though he was nervous. Moony in the back of his mind seemed more anxious then he was, however. This was not helping Remus at all.

"Well, I'm happy that the poor girl is going to a better place. My name is Sara," Remus smiled at her and nodded. "May I see the papers please," Remus again nodded. "Well, everything seems to be in place, except," she paused making Remus tense. "It says here that you have a condition that makes you dangerous by the end of each month and you have no job because of it," Remus let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yes, that is true. However, I have arrangements for the child to stay with someone. My best friend will help me, he is also raising his godson, the son of our late friend and his wife. Long story there anyway. My friend's godson will be with Hermione, so she can have a friend," Sara nodded and sighed.

"Can I ask about your condition sir?" she asked looking down at the paper on the desk in front of her. Remus nodded and took a breath. He did not want to add the part of him being a werewolf because she might think he's mad or something.

"I, um take all of my anger out on everything and everyone," Remus said pointing to the scar on his face. "I become a monster. My friend whom I mentioned before helps me calm down during this disaster. However I have no control over it nor do I remember anything from the night before It does happen every month too, so I can't stop it and there is no cure for my condition," Remus said shaking his head. "Now about Hermione, what is she like?" Remus asked with the playful part of the wolf taking over. Sara smiled.

"She is a very smart kid. She loves to read. However, she is very shy and can be a little snappy at times, but she is still a loveable child. I don't understand why her parents did not want her," Sara said sadly. Remus put a hand to his chin and hummed.

"Well, has Hermione said anything about all of this?" Remus asked thinking out loud. Sara nodded.

"She said that she was playing with something. I don't know what she was talking about sorry," Remus waved it off.

"It's ok. Can I meet her?" Remus asked, wolf taking over again. Sara smiled and pushed the button on her desk.

"Can you send Hermione Granger down please," Remus smiled and waited until he can meet his new cub. Remus smiled when the door opened to reveal the girl that he saw that day.

"Hello cub," Remus said as he stood up to see the five-year-old. Hermione looked at Remus and smiled a little. This was the first time, well other than seeing Harry that someone was not scared of Remus or his scars.

"Hello," she said as she looked at Remus with wonder and happiness. However, Remus could see the sadness in her eyes. "Are you going to look after me?" She asked with hope with a mix of dread in her voice. Remus smiled and got down to his knees to meet her brown eyes.

"Yes. My name is Remus J. Lupin," Remus said letting the wolf take over for a minute. Moony howled inside his head as if it was howling at the moon. Hermione smiled and raped her arms around Remus. Remus was shocked but hugged her back anyway. "Now, let's go, home, shall we?" Hermione smiled and nodded with happiness on her face. Sara watched as the werewolf picked up Hermione and the little suitcase that she had with her and saw the new father walk out of the room.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think. I have been thinking about this idea for a long time and I'm very proud of this chapter. While this is happing Sirius is looking after Harry at the same time as Remus. I will see you next time- Captain Voxland.**


	2. Lunch time for the young cub

**A/N: I did not realize that Remus should have not told the lady about his condition in the way that I wrote it. I'm sorry that I wrote it that way. Anyway, enjoy this part.**

Remus walked down the road to his favorite diner with Hermione in his arms. "Mr. Lupin are we going to get something to eat?" Hermione asked looking at the diner. Remus smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, we are," Remus said simply. Remus felt happy when he walked into the small diner. The diner was nice. Hermione liked it however it was really run down. This made Hermione feel bad for her new father. "Looks can be deceiving," Remus said with a smile. However, he was hoping that Hermione did not catch the sadness in his tone. _'She is a child. She will not understand what's going on right now.'_ Remus thought as he made his way to his chair at the table that they will be sitting at. However, he sat Hermione down next to him so he can watch her. The waiter walked up to the werewolf and his new cub.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin. Who's this?" Remus smiled at his new daughter.

"This is Hermione Granger she is my new daughter. I just picked her up today," Remus said with a big smile. However, Hermione looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Are you ok Mr. Lupin?" She asked with sadness displayed on her face. Remus sighed and nodded.

"Yes Cub," Remus said lying a little. Hermione smiled and looked around her. Remus let out a sigh. When he realized that this girl has no parents anymore. Remus got lost in his thoughts about Sirius's problem about his own family. He would have hated his two after Greyback bit him if they left him too. He would not be able to love them as he does now. He missed his mother, man did he miss her. He missed his father too, but he has not talked with him or owled him since he left Hogwarts. Remus got really lost in thought that he did not notice his cub getting his attention.

"Mr. Lupin?" Hermione tapped him on his shoulder. Remus hummed and looked at her.

"Yes, cub. You can call me Remus you know," Remus said with a smile as he looked over the menu.

"Ok. I don't know what I want," she said in a small voice filled with tiredness. Remus smiled at her and sighed.

"Do you like some pasta?" Remus asked as he took a sip of water. Remus let it go down his dry throat as he realized he has no idea how to raise a child. Or tell her about his problem. Hermione, however, saw him look down sadly. Being the smart girl, she is Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I think you are doing a good job with me," Remus looked up at her. She did not sound like a child when she said this.

"Hermione how many books do you read because the lady told me that you like to read?" Remus asked. This was the first question the werewolf asked about his new daughter or as the wolf sees her as his cub. Remus does not mind that though. Moony is a part of him. He excepted that a long time ago. This does not mean that he likes being a werewolf. Hermione thought for a moment and smiled.

"A lot Mr., Remus, a lot," Hermione said with a smile. Remus smiled back as the waiter came back.

"Are we ready to order?" Remus nodded and smiled at his new cub once more.

"Yes, we are," Remus said.

After he was done ordering Remus looked at Hermione and smiled

"Can you tell me what you love to do?" Remus asked as he took another sip of water. Hermione smiled and started telling all about her books and how she loves them. She then started to talk about T.V. Remus understood most of it but not all of it. Remus, however, listened with a big smile on his face. The wolf inside was happy. This shocked the werewolf the last time the wolf was happy is when his friend's, mines Wormtail became animals so they can join him on the full moon. Well, he did feel happy when Sirius was let out of Azkaban. He, however, got lost in his thoughts that he did not see that the food was brought out. They both ate in silence.

When they were done eating Hermione was confused when Remus did not pay.  
"Um, Remus?" Remus looked at his little cub that was holding his hand.

"Yes, cub?" Remus asked looking down at her. Hermione thought for a moment and said:

"Aren't you going to pay?" she asked with a worried look on her face. Remus smiled and shook his head.

"No, my sweet cub. This is a special diner. You see I don't have a lot of money right now. This diner allows people who have no money to eat a free meal," Remus said sadly as they exit the diner and made their way down the road to the Lupin cabin.

When they got there Hermione felt at home right when she saw the small cabin. "It's not much, but its home," Hermione smiled and ran up to the cabin.

"It's wonderful. I love the woods, I can read and listen to the sounds around me," Remus smiled as he opened the door. The place was cozy and warm.

"Welcome home cub. Do you want to see your room and then the rest of the house?" Hermione nodded as Remus led her through the small house. However, when they were done Remus did not show the basement. Hermione saw it and looked at him.

"Do you like your room cub?" Remus asked avoiding the look on his cub's face. Hermione nodded and looked down the stairs.

"What's down there?" She asked however she hesitated before she asked. Remus sighed.

"Its dark down there and I don't think you'll like it," Remus sighed again as he sat down by the fireplace making a noise. "I don't really want to tell you this. I was waiting until you got older because you will not understand now as a child," Remus sighed again. "Oh, Merlin how do I say this?" Remus asked himself as he put his head in his hands. Hermione watched him with intrigue and worry.

"What is it? Your scaring me," Hermione said as she pulled herself into a chair and looked at her new father again only this time with tears in her eyes. Remus looked up from his hands and let out a heavy sigh.

' _Great, this is great. I'm scaring her. What now Lupin? I have to tell her, right? I don't know anymore.'_ Remus thought as he looked at Hermione. He then opened his mouth to say something. However, a tap on the window made Remus stand and walk over to Sirius's owl. He was happy to see it at this point. Remus smiled at the owl and took the letter. Remus walked back into the living room and sat down. He had forgotten that Hermione was there as he read the letter. It read:

" _Dear Moony,_

 _I'm so happy that you got to pick up that poor girl. I will be coming over later this week. I want Harry to play with someone his own age you know. How are you doing with her? She's a muggle born right? Look I know your nervous to tell her about you being a werewolf and the fact that you and her both have magic, but I think you should tell her soon. Dumbledore told me that she is a very smart child, so she might find out soon. Guess what the Dursleys got a trial. So, we don't have to worry about those bastards anymore. Anyway, have a nice night and I will see you later._

 _Sirius,"_

Remus smiled as he put the letter down and looked over to where Hermione was sitting, however, she was not there. Remus panicked as he stood up and looked around, but she was not in the living room. Remus tried to calm the wolf inside, but he could not.

"Hermione? Cub where are you? great first day and I lost the child," Remus said to himself with hopelessness in his voice. However, he was not going to give up as he let the wolf take over and it took over fast. All Remus could think about was finding his cub. Remus looked to the basement and thought the worse. "Hermione?" Remus said as he walked down the stairs to the basement. Remus let out a sigh and opened the door once he got to the bottom. Remus slowly walked into the terrible room that he visits once a month.

"Remus?!" Hermione said as she ran to the werewolf. Remus held her tight.

"Oh, Cub," Remus said as he held her tight. Hermione was crying.

"I'm so sorry," she cried as Remus walked back up the stairs. "I wanted to see what was downstairs, why is it so scary down there?" She continued to cry. Remus sighed and sat down in his favorite chair by the fireplace.

"Do you remember when I said looks can be deceiving?" Hermione nodded. At this point, Remus closed his eyes. He opened them and looked at her. "I, I have this condition. Do you know what that means?" Hermione shook her head. Remus sighed again. "A condition is when you're sick and you can't be cured," Hermione nodded as she sat down in Remus's lap. Remus nodded to himself. "Now Hermione, I'm going to tell you something, and sadly what I'm going to say is true. I don't want you to be scared of me or make fun of me. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded as she started to shake with fear. Remus pulled her into her arms and let out a breath. "Cub, I'm, I'm a werewolf," Hermione looked at him and nodded. However, Remus could see a little fear in her eyes.

"Are you," the five-year-old cut off as she yawned and closed her eyes. Remus smiled a little and got off the chair with her in his arms. He then walked into her room and put her down on her new bed.

"Have a nice sleep cub. Sweet dreams," Remus said as he bushed some of her hair out of her eyes. He then watched her sleep for a few minutes before he went to go write back to Sirius.

 **A/N: Well, that was the end of this part tell me what you think. This part was really hard to write, but I hoped you liked it. I don't really know what I'm doing with this story, so if you want to give me suggestions that would be nice. Have a nice day and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	3. Fun in the woods?

Remus sat the letter down with a sigh. However, he had a smile on his face. He was still happy that he got telling his new cub about him being a werewolf out of the way. He can relax now or at least until the next full moon. Remus sighed again as he read over the letter. He then stood up from his desk in his study and went over to his owl. He smiled at the animal. He loved that owl because his late best friend James Potter gave it to him. "Hello Hope," he said as he petted the owl. Which he named after his late mother. His mother died after he ended Hogwarts. "Can you bring this to Sirius Black please?" Hope made a noise and once Remus tied the letter to its leg, she flew out the window. Remus stared out the window for a while as he took in the fresh air and the nice smell of the woods. Moony made a noise in his head. Remus, however, shook his head as he tried to get rid of it. The wolf was whining to go outside, and Remus did not want to do right now. Remus got lost in the smell of the wood that he did not see Hermione walking in his study.

"Remus?" Hermione said as she wiped her eyes. Remus turned around and smiled a little.

"Hello, cub. Have a nice nap?" Remus asked as he walked away from the window. Hermione nodded and looked around her. Remus smiled at the look on her face when she saw a picture on Remus's desk. The picture, however, was ripped as if someone wanted to literally take someone out of the picture.

"Who are those people?" She asked pointing at the picture. Remus smiled sadly and picked up the picture so she can look at it. Then he got down to her level and put a finger on the people in the picture. Remus took a deep breath and said as he moved his finger on each person:  
"This is James, his wife Lily Potter. The baby is Harry Potter. You will meet Harry later this weak. Along with his Godfather," Remus moved his finger to a young, less haunted looking Sirius Black. "That is Sirius Black. Now, all of these people are my best friends," Remus finished as he gave his new daughter the picture. Hermione smiled and looked up to the werewolf.

Remus and Hermione decided to go out into the wood, well it was more Hermione wanting to go outside. Remus gave into his inner wolf and went out into the wood with his daughter holding her hand. Hermione giggled as Remus swung her arm as they walked through the woods. Remus got lost in the sent of all the wood and nature all around him. The wolf was happy he knows that. Remus let out a sigh as they came into a clearing. The new family was going to have a picknick. Hermione was happy of course. That's all Remus and the wolf inside wants. "This looks like a good place," Remus said with a smile as he sets the picnic basket down and took Hermione in her arms. Hermione laughed as Remus tickled her. He did this for a few minutes before they ate.

"Stop it, stop it, Moony," she laughed. Remus however froze and felt tears fall down his face. He thought of his life before everything went down to hell. Remus sighed.

"How…..how did you know that name?" Remus found his voice once more after he got lost in memories of James and the happy times of his school years.

"I," she swallowed as Remus opened the picnic basket "I made it up, since you were a werewolf, I thought," Hermione trails off as she started to cry. Remus looked at her and pulled her close.

"Oh, Cub. It's ok. Calm down I'm not mad at you," it was Remus's turn to swallow. "That name: Moony is an old nickname that my friend James came up with when he and two of my other friends found out I was a werewolf. I froze because I thought of James. You see James and his wife Lily are both dead. Did not really want to tell you that but its true. However, you can meet my best friend Sirus and his Godson when they get here this week," Remus gave her a weak smile as he pulled out their dinner that they will be eating. Hermione smiled at him as she looked at the food.

"Can we eat now?" She asked Remus who smiled back at her as they both started to eat.

Hermione played a while after they were done eating. Remus watched amused at his new cub as she splashed around in the river that was by them. After a while, however, Remus saw his cub's eyes slowly drop. Remus smiled and started to pack up. Then he went over to Hermione and picked her up. She was already sleeping when he did. The werewolf smiled as he walked over to the basket and picked it up. Remus then started to walk back through the wood lost in thought at how cute and sweet his new cub looked when she slept. Remus had a smile on his face until it fated when Remus sniffed the air. He no longer smelled the sweet smell of the wood. All he smelt was. "No, how is he here? I need to get home fast. How did Greyback get into the woods?" Remus asked himself as he started to walk faster to his old home. However, as Remus got to his home he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello my cub," Remus turned around fast. What he saw was the man, no monster that turned him into this monster that he was now. "What a beautiful cub you have there. I think you should turn her," Remus's eyes grew wide as he held Hermione close.

"No," Remus said as he reached for the door.

"If you don't I will. Give her to me," Remus turned around and said:

"No. I will,"

"Stop talking and give her to me!" the older werewolf demanded. Remus had no choice.

"I'm sorry cub," Remus said as he handed over his cub to his alpha. "Please don't do this," Remus pleaded, however, Greyback was gone leaving Remus alone with tears. Remus then let out a scream.

Remus woke with the same scream. "What? it…..it was a dream?" Remus looked around him. He was still in the wood and Hermione was still playing in the water. Or it looked like she was playing. Remus smiled at her and let out a sigh of relief. "When did I fall asleep?" he asked as he went over to his cub with a smile.

"Moony. Look," Hermione said as she looked into the stream that she was playing in.

"What are you looking at cub?" Remus asked once he got over to Hermione. Hermione smiled at him and pointed.

"There are fish in this stream. I read about them," Remus smiled at the five-year-old bragging.

"Have you now. Very interesting," Remus said as he got down to her level and watched the fish swim around the water. They watched the fish for a while. They were done when Remus saw that it was getting dark. "Ok, Hermione. Its time to go," Remus said as he picked up Hermione and walked back over to where he had fallen asleep. Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. Remus smiled as he picked up the basket and started to walk back home. However, he was on edge because he was thinking about his dream. The werewolf was relieved when he got to the door of his cabin. "Well, home. Thank you for the nice day cub," Remus said as he walked into the cabin.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think. I'm sorry about the wait and the dream part I was trying something. Anyway, have a nice day. Your feedback really means a lot. See you next time. -Captain Voxland.**


	4. Dream talks

Remus smiled as he put Hermione down in her bed. Remus kissed her on her head and smoothed her hair out of her eyes. Remus looked around the room with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry I can't really give you much," Remus said sadly. He then looked at his cub and walked out of the room. Remus decided to go into his study. He needs to tell Sirius about his nightmare and ask him when he is coming over to visit. He wants Sirius to come over soon because the full moon is in two weeks and they need to think of a plan on how they are going to arrange Harry with Hermione. That and he wants Hermione to meet Harry. He knows that they will be good friends, he just wants to make sure that they like each other. Remus walked into his study and closed the door. He then opened the window and let the calming smell of the wood fill his werewolf nose. Remus sat down at his desk making a noise. The werewolf took his quill and wrote:

" _Dear Sirius,_

 _How was your day today? Today went really well for me and my cub. However, I had a nightmare. I know what you're thinking it's just a nightmare, but it seemed so real. I might be overreacting, but you know me, I don't do that. in the dream, Hermione and I were walking back home because we were in the woods and Hermione had fallen asleep. However, as we were walking, when I smelt another werewolf. It was Greyback. He told me to bite Hermione. He wanted me to turn her!_ _Then he ordered me to give her to him. I had no choice because I can't fight the control of the alpha. I gave her up to the monster. Sirius, I'm scared, what if that will happen? I don't want it to happen. I need your help. Anyway, what day are you coming over with Harry? Good night my friend._

 _Remus."_

Remus read over the letter and smiled. However, he let out a heavy sigh as he put his head in his hands. He sat there for a few minutes before he walked over to his owl and tied the letter to her leg. "One last letter for the day Hope," Remus said as he petted the owl. Hope made a noise and flew out the window. Remus again like before they went out to the woods: stared out the window taking in the crisp summer air. It was colder this summer, Remus, however, did not care. He liked it that way. Remus watched the trees move for a while. Then he went downstairs to make some tea. That nightmare really scared him. That's saying something, Remus is not usually scared. Remus sighed as he sat in the living room with his tea after he lit the fire. "What do you think of me as a father James? I think you'll be laughing as always. I'm sorry I was not there for your son Prongs, Lily, but I will be there now for Hermione and Harry. If Sirius lets me," Remus laughed as he talked to no one. Remus closed his eyes. Then he fell asleep.

Remus woke with a start as he had the same nightmare. Remus looked around as he realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch. The werewolf sighed and walked over to the window when he heard the soft pecking at the window. Remus saw that it was Hope. Remus smiled at the animal and opened the window for her to fly in. "What do you got for me today?" Remus asked the animal as he takes off the letter and the paper out of the owl's beak. "Thank you," the owl nodded and flew over to her perch. Remus looked over the mail and saw a letter from Sirius. Remus smiled and opened the letter. It read:

" _Dear Remus,_

 _That was a nightmare? I'm sorry Rem. When I come over we can talk about it. I'm coming over tomorrow. Don't worry I'm bringing Harry. I bet you can't wait to see him right?"_ Remus rolled his eyes and laughed. It took a while for Remus to calm down. When he did he finished the letter.

" _I hope Greyback is not there with you in that woods. I know what your thinking he cant be. Anyway, can't wait to meet Hermione? Is that her name. I bet she's smart, just like you._

 _See you tomorrow,_

 _Sirius."_

Remus smiled as he put the letter down and took a sip of his tea.

A few minutes later Hermione came down from her room. Remus was reading when his werewolf hearing picked up her little feet on the hardwood floor at the bottom of the stares in the next room. All the way across the home. "Moony?" Remus heard her ask. Remus cleared his dry throat and called:

"In the living room cub," Remus heard her crying. _'Why is she crying?'_ Remus thought as he waited for Her. Remus heard her small sobs as she made her way to him.

"Moony," this was all she said as she ran over to him with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong love?" Remus asked as he held her close. Hermione cried for a while until she answered:

"I had a nightmare. Mummy and daddy hate me and big wolf, or…..or dog jumped at me," she cried. Remus held her close as his own fear that Greyback really might be near filled his mind. However, he did not worry about that as he held his daughter close to his chest.

"I'm sorry cub," Remus said after a while. "I had a nightmare too," Remus added as he heard her sniff and pull out of his arms a little. "Do you want something for breakfast?" Remus asked Hemione who smiled. Remus smiled back as he got off the chair and went onto the kitchen. He was still holding Hermione as he started to make breakfast. Hemione smiled as she watched with fascination.

"I used to love watching Mummy cook," Hermione said sadly as she watched the werewolf. Remus smiled a little. When Remus was done the small family ate happily.

"Do you like it cub?" Remus asked as he wiped the syrup off her hands and face. Hermione nodded for her fork was in her mouth and her father told her not to eat with her mouth full. Remus smiled at her politeness. When Hermione finished she said:

"Yes, its good thank you Moony," Remus smiled again as she said his nickname. In fact, he's happy that she is calling him that. this really takes him back when he was a child at Hogwarts.

"Well, I'm glad you like it cub," Remus said as he poured himself some coffee and Hermione some more juice. "What do you what to do today Hermione?" Remus asked as he sat down at the table with the paper in his hands. Hermione thought for a moment before she said:

"Can we go for a walk in the town?" She took a sip of her juice. Remus smiled as he put the paper down.

"That sounds like a great idea cub," Remus said with a smile as he put the paper down on the table and watched Hermione eat.

When Hermione was done Remus knew that he had to tell her about Sirius and Harry coming over tomorrow. "Hermione, cub?" Remus said as Hermione's brown eyes met his green-amber one's.

"Yes, Moony?" Hermione said as she looked up from her book that she was reading. Remus was amazed by how many books this child has.

' _Maybe she liked to read, or her parents forced it on her? That might not be it, but still. She loves reading more than me. That's saying something.'_ Remus sighed and looked at the window. "Tomorrow my best friend and his Godson are coming over. Their names are Sirius Black and Harry Potter," Remus said as he watched Hermione nod. He saw a little hint of fear in her eyes, but this was normal. Meeting new people scared him too. "It's ok to be scared cub. Can I tell you something?" Hermione nodded making Remus smile. "Harry Potter is your age. He's just a little older but you're the same age," Remus said as he looked at the book that he was reading and then back to the one that she was reading. Hermione gave him a small smile. Remus returned the smile and went back to his book. However, he was fascinated by Hermione reading. The book looked like a book on magic. Remus needed to tell her that she has magic and that's why her parents left, but he did not have the heart at the moment. Remus sighed as he looked around the room once more. Remus did not know that he had tears in his eyes. Hermione, however, saw this.

"Are you ok Moony?" She asked looking up from her book when she heard Remus's sad sigh. Remus looked at her with his tired green-amber eyes and nodded. Remus, however, knew in the back of his mind that the full moon will be in a weak.

' _Sirius can't come over today. What's he doing. Calm down Lupin that's just the full moon pulling you to give in to your inner wolf. Ok, I can do this. I think that dream and Hermione's dream is getting to me.'_ Remus sighed and looked at her. "Yes, I'm just fine," Remus said. Sure he was lieing but he was not really, he was half lieing. He was fine but the full moon's pull was doing something to his emotions, well that and he was thinking of James and Lily again and how he wished that they were still alive and with their only son. However, Remus can't tell her that. Remus sighed and looked at his new daughter with a smile.

Remus did not realize that he fell asleep again when he woke with a scream and a start. This scared Hermione of course. Hermione was shaking him when she saw him having a nightmare. Remus opened his eyes to look at her. "Hermione?" Remus asked. His voice was shaky and scared. This was the first time that Hermione had seen him scared.

"Did…Did you have a nightmare?" She asked as she looked at the fireplace. Hermione was also asleep but Remus's nightmare woke her. Remus had to find his voice, however, he could not. He did however nod. Hermione hugged him for the first time. This made Remus's heart melt. He then cleared his throat and held her tight as he thought of his nightmare. He has been having the same one since yesterday when they were in the woods having a nice day. However, Remus did not say anything and Hermione did not ask anything else. Remus sighed and looked out the window. Then he looked over to his cub but he did not say anything. The two fell quiet as they both started to read once again.

Remus had a smile on his face when they left for a nice walk in the town. Hermione got all excited when they came up to a muggle park. Hermione was telling him before they left about that place. Remus had told her that she can play on it. Hermione was jumping up and down when they got there. The place was not too busy. There were some moms with their children. This made Remus relax. For he was not really comfortable around other people and humans, even though he was not really one himself. "Come along Cub," Remus said as he took her hand. Hermione smiles as they walked into the park. Remus laughed a little when he saw Hermione run to the swings.

"Can you push me, Remus?" Hermione asked Remus who was watching her as she got on the swing. Remus smiled and nodded.

"Of course cub. Ready?" Hermione nodded as the werewolf pushed her on the swing. Hermione giggled with joy making some of the moms look over to the father and daughter. Some of them smiled while the rest went 'awww.' Remus did not care though for seeing his little cub laugh made him and the wolf happy. Hermione played for a while to the amusement of her werewolf guardian. The other moms watched with smiles.

"Oh my, she's so cute," one mother said. Remus smiled with pride.

"Thank you," Remus said as a per-werewolf headache started. However, Remus ignored it as he watched Hermione play.

It was about an hour when Hermione ran up to him telling him: "I'm hungry Remus," Remus noticed that she was using his first name. 

' _Smart. I think people are going to stare if she calls me Moony.'_ Remus thought amazed by his new cub. "Do you want to go home then cub?" Remus asked as he looked at the mother sitting next to him. Remus saw that she was looking at him weirdly. It could just be the scars on his face or the fact that he does not look like Hermione at all.

"Sir are you ok?" She asked making Remus turn around and look at her. Remus sighed and nodded.

"Yes. These are old scars. I did not have a nice childhood," Remus said. He was not lieing he did have a bad childhood but he did not say why it was bad. This mother might think that he was crazy. The mother looked at him and gave him a sad smile before she returned to watch a boy as he ran around with another. Remus sighed and looked at Hermione who nodded.

"Yes we can go home Remus," she said as Remus stood as his headache grew worse. However, he ignored it as he and Hermione walked home hand in hand.

 **A/N: I think this is the most popular story I have ever written. Thank you, everyone, who is reading it. Really thank you. this was going to be in two parts but I decided not to do that. Sirius and Harry will appear in the next CH. Thank you all so much again, seeing all the views and reviews are really helping me through a hard time. Anyway, tell me what you think. -Captain Voxland**


	5. Big Black dog in a nightmare

After dinner, Remus taught Hermione how to play chess. Not wizard's chess but real chess. He did not want to tell her about magic just yet. Remus was winning of course. Hermione, however, did not care. She loved to play this game with her new father. She also loved that he did not brag when he won, which was often. "I'm never going to get good at this," she said with fear in her voice.

' _There is a lot of fear in her voice. I think she does not like to fail.'_ Remus thought as he moved his chess piece. "Cub. You will don't worry. This game is not for everyone," Remus said kindly. Hermione nodded but Remus still saw fear in her eyes. Remus sighed and smiled a little. Hermione half smiled back at him. However, Remus still saw the fear in her eyes. They played a few more games until Hermione started to rub her eyes. "Tired cub?" Remus said as he stood up off the floor. Hermione nodded as her eyes closed and opened. "Let's get you to bed then," Remus said as he picked his little cub up.

After Remus put Hermione to bed, Remus went down back into the living room where he cleared up the chess board. Remus sighed as he put it away and looked down at his wand that was on the end table. Hermione did not see it, however. The werewolf was going to sit on a chair when a knock came on his door. Remus put his wand in his pocket and walked to the door. Remus could not smell another werewolf, so he was good. Remus let out a breath and opened the door. In the doorway stood a man whom Remus did not know. The werewolf was relieved when the man was not Greyback. "Hello, sir. May I come in?" The man asked. Remus cleared his throat that was now dry and nodded.

"Yes, come in. We need to be quiet though my daughter is upstairs sleeping," Remus informed the man who nodded.

"Yes, I'm here about your daughter," Remus tensed as the wolf took over his fear.

"What…. What do you want with her?" Remus asked as tears formed in his eyes. The man however laughed. Remus heard the wolf growl in the back of his mind, but he was too scared to let it free from his mouth.

"I'm not going to take her sir. I'm here because I was told by the orphanage that you have her and they told me to come here and tell you that she will be attending my school in the fall," Remus let out a breath as he sat down and put a hand over his face.

"Wait do I have to…." The man stopped him with his hand.

"No, the school is free," Remus smiled and stood. However, the headmaster could see something in his amber-green eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked looking at the werewolf. Remus sighed and said:

"Yes, however, um," Remus looked at him unsure what to say as fear formed inside. "I…I have a condition. I can't really say anything about it, but what I can say is that at the end of each month I will not be fit to bring her to school nor will pick up my daughter," Remus said voice shaking and filled with nerves. The headmaster nodded.

"We can talk about it next month when school is starting," Remus nodded then he added:

"And when my daughter is awake," Remus let out a sigh and shook the man's hand.

"Well, then I will see you. Wait, I did not get your name," Remus smiled and said:

"Remus John Lupin," Remus said as he held out his hand. The man nodded to the werewolf.

"Jonathon Oliver," Remus nodded. However, he winced at the headache that he forgot he had. Jonathon saw this. "Are you ok?" he asked for the second time in the short minutes that he had known him. Remus nodded but did not say anything. Jonathon nodded and walked to the door. Remus followed.

"Well, I will see you next month. Here is the address to the school," Remus nodded and took the address and watched him walk out of the Lupin home. Remus let out a sigh when he went into his room and fell on his bed. "Good night James," Remus said as he pulled the covers and closed his eyes.

Remus walked down the stairs when his werewolf hearing picked up a soft knock on the front door. However, as Remus was walking down the stares. He froze when he smelt Greyback again. "No, this…. this is a dream," Remus said but he started to walk down the stairs again. Remus tried to stop but he could not. With a shaky hand, Remus opened the door.

"Hello cub," Remus tried to run however a Death Eater wrapped a silver rope around his arm and pulled him back. Remus screamed as tears filled his eyes. Remus's tears fell down his face when he saw Hermione in the arms of Greyback. "Don't cry cub. We can be a family," with that the door closed behind Remus as he was being pulled out of the cabin.

Remus woke with a scream. Hermione was down the stares opening the front door when Remus woke. However, the door was already open when the werewolf's scream filled the home. Sirius Black who was in the doorway with a smile on his face herd this and ran up to Remus's room holding the small Harry Potter in his arms. "Remus?!" Sirius called when he flung the door open. "Remus?!" Sirius called again. Sirius then turned on the light and stared at his werewolf friend. "Remus? Moony what happened?" Sirius asked as he lowered his wand with a sigh when he saw that there was no threat in Remus's room. Remus's eyes were still closed. This is when Sirius realized what had happened. "Nightmare?" Remus nodded as his eyes opened. Sirius walked into the room with Hermione behind him.

"Moony?" Hermione asked voice filled with fear. Sirius turned around to the sound of the little girl's voice. "Did…Did you have another…..." she trailed off as she walked closer to Remus's bed where Sirius was sitting. Remus nodded and looked at Harry who was sleeping still.

"He's still asleep?" Remus asked looking at the sleeping five-year-old. Sirius smiled and nodded.

"He had a nightmare last night. Woke up around three in the morning. I was not asleep though. I'm still…." Sirius trailed off as well. Remus cleared his throat and got out of bed. Sirius sighed when Remus stared out the window lost in thought. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked as Remus turned around from the window.

"Later," Remus said as he walked out of the room. Sirius nodded and followed him out. Hermione did the same even though she's worried about Remus.

Sirius put Harry on the couch. Hermione was on the floor reading while Harry was asleep. Remus and Sirius were at the table. Sirius was looking at Remus with a worried look on his face. Remus had his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do Siri. They never stop. It's like Greyback is…." Remus trailed off and took his head out of his hands. Sirius saw tears mixed with fear in his eyes.

"Moony. I know your scared but, I think you need to see someone. They might help," Remus let out a humorless laugh and put his head back in his hands.

"No one will help a werewolf. No one. You know what they're going to say. 'Oh, too bad a werewolf with nightmares. How can a monster have nightmares?' I'm sorry Padfoot but I don't think people will help me," Remus cried. Sirius sighed and went into the living room. However, he looked at Remus and said:

"If you ask Rem, people will help," Sirius said as he went into the living room. Remus sighed as he got off his chair to make breakfast.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think. Sorry if this part is sad and short. Anyway, see you next time. P.S I don't really feel well, so this part might be in two parts. - Captain Voxland.**


	6. The scared truth

Remus was at the table as he watched Hermione who meeting Harry. Remus sighed and walked over to the living room. "Do you like your new friend cub?" Remus asked looking down at Hermione who nodded.

"Yes, Moony, yes," Hermione smiled as she and Harry ran out of the room. Remus laughed as he watched his daughter run around with someone that was her age. Sirius laughed also. However, Sirius looked at Remus with a worried look on his face.

"Moon. I'm worried about you," Sirius said as they watched the kids play on the floor. Remus however only nodded.

"Is everything all set for moon rise?" Remus asked. He did not want to talk about his nightmares at the moment. Sirius let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yes. It is. You can't get out of this you know," Remus sighed as he watched Hermione laugh.

"I know. I think we need to worry about the full moon right now," Sirius sighed and nodded.

"Your right Moon. However, if the full moon is coming up should you talk to someone, so the wolf does not hurt you more than it does," Sirius said as he watched Harry who was jumping up and down now. Remus let out a sigh and nodded. However, he said nothing for a while.

It was lunch time now. Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Harry were all around the table. Sirius was telling the kids a Marauder story. Remus told some parts of it. This made Hermione and Harry laugh because the two old friends were arguing about who will tell the best parts of the story. "Moony funny," Harry laughed at the werewolf. Remus smiled at him as he told the story. However, Remus saw that Hermione wanted to correct Harry on his grammar. He was grateful that she didn't. for he knew the hardships Harry went through in his short life.

After lunch, Sirius and Remus put Harry and Hermione down for a nap. Sirius took this time to try to get his best friend to talk about at least one of his nightmares. Remus was in the basement however after Sirius put Harry down for his nap. "Remus?" Sirius said as he walked down the stairs and opened the door. The lights were off so Sirius could not see his best friend on the floor with tears in his eyes and muttering to himself. "Remus?" Sirius said as he turned on the light and walked closer to the werewolf. Remus, however, did not look at him. "Moony what is it?" Sirius was getting worried now. Remus looked up at him. Sirius saw tears and fear in his eyes.

"Greyback. He's, he's coming here. I know it," Remus's voice broke as he put his head in his hands.

"Why do you say that Rem? I don't think he's coming here. I don't think he knows that you survived the bite. Rem he does not know where you live," Sirius said as he sat down next to Remus who had his head in his hands again. Remus sighed but it was shaky.

"How do you know that?!" Remus snapped and then shook his head. "Sorry Siri," he added after he saw a sad look on Sirius's face.

"It's ok Moon. Now, are you going to see someone about your nightmares? Hermione will agree with me if I tell her," Remus laughed and rolled his eyes. He then wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up.

"Your right Padfoot. Your right," Remus said as Sirius got to his feet and they both walked out of the dreaded room together.

Sirius and Remus were sitting at the table talking over the plan for the full moon. "Ok, so I'll take Harry and Hermione to Hogwarts and then come back here. Wait did you tell Hermione the plan though?" Remus sighed and shook his head.

"No, Padfoot I did not. I got mixed with my nightmares that I forgot to tell her," Remus said as he looked to the window. It was raining now. Remus did not care however he liked the rain. Sirius nodded.

"Right you should tell her tonight when me and Harry leave," Remus nodded. He then smiled at a thought.

"James would try to spoil Hermione or Harry and Lily would just yell at him," Remus said laughing as he took a sip of his Firewhiskey. Sirius laughed as well. However, it died down fast when Remus heard Hermione and Harry laughing as they come down from the rooms that they were sleeping in. "Well, they're awake," Remus said with a smile. Sirius smiled back when Harry and Hermione came down the stairs laughing about something. Remus did not know what was so funny, so he asked as he took a sip of his drink. "What's so funny Cubs?" Remus asked with a smile as they walked up to the table and sat down.

"Harry was just telling me how uncle Padfoot hit his stupid uncle and called him fat. He said other words, but Harry did not want to say them because Sirius said they were not nice words," Remus laughed and gave Sirius a look. Sirius looked away and whistled. This made Harry and Hermione laugh. Remus smiled at the scene when Sirius picked up Harry and tickled him. Harry giggled.

"Paddy, Paddy, stop it," Sirius laughed as he put his Godson down.

"Right who wants a snack?" Sirius said as he clapped his hands together. Hermione raised her hand as if she was in class. Remus smiled at the look Sirius gave him. "She's just like you Moon," Sirius laughed as he pulled out his wand and conjured a snack for the young wizard and witch. However, Hermione was confused at the sight of magic because Remus did not tell her about it yet.

"Wow!" Hermione said as she jumped up and down. "I did that once. When Mum and dad said that I could not have a snack," Hermione added out of the blue. Remus looked at her and nodded. Sirius looked at him, telling him to tell her. Remus again nodded and took a deep breath.

"Cub," Hermione looks at him with her big brown eyes.

"Yes?" She asked as she dug into her snack as she looks at Remus. Remus took a deep breath and said.

"The reason why you are living with me and not your parents is because you have magic. You're a witch," Hermione looked at him with wide eyes and smiled.

"Really?" Her brow frowned. "But magic does not exist," she protested, however, Remus could hear and see the excitement in her voice and face.

"But it does cub. I'm a wizard, Sirius is a wizard and Harry is a wizard,"

"But I thought you were a wolf," Hermione was confused again. Remus laughed.

"I can be both. That is why on the full moon you and Harry will be spending the night and maybe day at the school where Sirius and I learned it all, and," he looks at Harry. "This school is where your parents learned it too Harry," Harry smiled.

"Really? I get to see Hogwarts?" Harry was happy and it made everyone in the cabin happy.

"Yes, pup," Sirius said as he pulled Harry into his lap and kissed him on his head.

An hour has passed, and Remus and the kids were in the living room again. Remus was reading a book to Hermione and Harry. Sirius had to go somewhere for some reason and Remus decided to read to his cubs. Harry might be Sirius's Godson and James and Lily's son, but the wolf sees him as a part of the pack. His pack. This is the difference from Remus to Greyback: Remus has a family and he does not. "And they lived happily ever after," Remus said as he closed the book. Harry opened his mouth to ask him to read it again when Sirius came back.

"Moony! Moon!" Sirius called as he ran into the living room. Remus put the book on the end table and stood up with Hermione in his arms.

"Did something happen?" Remus asked as he felt Hermione tense in his arms. Remus put a hand on her back and held her tight. Sirius shook his head and smiled.

"No, I, um got something for you," as Sirius said this, he pulled out a bag of money. "You will need this if you're raising a child, a girl to be exact. I have more for you when she goes to Hogwarts," Remus stared at his friend and sighed.

"Padfoot, I can't take your money," Remus said as he pushed his friend's hand away that had the money in it.

"Of course, you can. Moony I'm rich remember. I have some muggle money for you as well," Sirius said as he smiled at the werewolf. Remus again stared at him and smiled. Sirius could see tears forming in his friends' eyes. "Moon, you can cry. I don't care," Remus smiled and hugged him. Hermione was happy to see Remus so happy.

' _Why is he so happy?'_ Hermione asked in her mind. Remus held onto Sirius for a while.

"Thank you Padfoot, thank you," Remus cried. Harry came walking out of the living room and smiled a little. Remus pulled out of the hug and wiped the happy tears from his eyes. "Thank you, Sirius," he said again. Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Oh, it was nothing," Sirius said as he waved it off. "Now, pup do you want to say good-bye. We will be leaving soon?" Harry nodded as he looked at Hermione. Remus put her down and watched as they hug. However, Remus saw that Sirius was smirking at him.

"Grow up Padfoot their five," Sirius laughed and picked up Harry.

"I put the money in your room Moony. Have a good night. See someone about those nightmares. When you do, I would be happy to take Hermione and babysit her," Remus smiled as he watched Sirius leave the cabin.

It was past nine a clock. Remus was reading in the living room listening to the rain and the fireplace. Remus got lost in the day that he was not really reading. Remus knew that he was tired but he did not want to sleep for he was too scared that he will have another nightmare about Greyback. He did not have any dreamless sleep potion so he was lost there. Remus let out a sigh and let his eyes close for a minute before he opened them. "Maybe I do need to see someone about these nightmares. I do however know why I'm having them, but I don't want to say it to anyone," Remus said to himself as he went back to his book. Remus let out a sigh and allowed the sleep that he needed to take over.

Remus woke later that morning. He was surprised to have no nightmares but he knew that this will not last long. Remus looked over to see Hermione reading and laughing at the book that she was reading. This made Remus happy as he sat up and looked at her. "Good morning Moony," she said as she got off the chair and ran over to him. Remus smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"Good morning cub," Remus said as he hugged her back. "Cub?" Hermione looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked as she sat down next to him and bounced on the old couch. Remus laughed a little.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?" Remus asked as he pulled her into his lap. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes," was all she said. Remus smiled and stood up as he took her into her arms.

"Right, let's get ready for the day then," Remus said as he walked into the bathroom with Hermione in his arms.

Remus and Hermione were walking down to a diner. Remus was happy knowing that he can get to one that he can pay for this time. However, while Hermione was using the bathroom Remus called someone to help him with his nightmares. He will be going tomorrow morning he needs to tell Hermione though. He knows that she is safe with Sirius, but he's still scared that Greyback will come in and take her or turn her. Remus let out a sigh that did not go unnoticed by Hermione. "Are you ok Remus?" she asked as they entered the diner. Remus nodded and said:

"Yes. Tomorrow Sirius will pick you up," Hermione nodded.

"Why?" she asked as they sat down. Remus nodded to the waiter and said:

"Tomorrow I will be seeing someone about my…."

"About your nightmares?" Hermione finished him. Remus nodded.

"You, cub is the brightest witch I have ever met," Hermione giggled. This made some of the people in the diner smile at how cute this little girl is.

"Thank you but I can be cleverer. If I read more books," the little five-year-old said as she looked down at her menu. Remus smiled at her as he looked at his.

 **A/N: I was going to post this tomorrow but then I decided to do it tonight. Which means that you guys get three Chapters in three days. Anyway, tell me what you think. What's going to happen with Remus's nightmares, who knows lol. See you next time- Captain Voxland**


	7. Answers and reading time

Remus woke that morning to the sound of Hermione getting ready. "She's way too independent," Remus thought out loud as he got out of bed. "Hermione?" Remus called from his room. Hermione walked in with her backpack on her back and in a new outfit that Remus bought her. Remus smiled at how cute she looked. "Ready to go? Sirius will be here soon," Hermione nodded as Remus picked her up and took her into his arms.

Sirius was at the door a few minutes later, "Hello, Remus, Hermione," Sirius said as he took Hermione into his arms. "I'm glad you're doing this Rem," Sirius said as he tickled Hermione making her giggle. Harry looked up at his friend and smiled.

"Yes. You really got me into this Padfoot," Remus said with a nervous smile. Sirius saw this and smiled back a little.

"Don't be scared Moon. It will work out trust me," Remus nodded at his friend and kissed Hermione on her head.

"Be good for Sirius. Ok," Hermione nodded as she waved. Remus waved back as they all left. After they were gone Remus let out a breath and went up to his room to get ready himself.

Hermione was intrigued when she got to Sirius's home. it was big, like a castle in one of her books that her mother read to her. She should ask Remus if he can read that one to her sometime. Sirius smiled at the little girl when she saw Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Ah, welcome Hermione to my, my family's home. it's my home now. However, be careful I'm still taking all the evil out of the house," Sirius said. He did not say that he hated this place and about his childhood. Harry giggled as he ran into the home with Hermione behind him. Sirius laughed at the scene as he walks in and closed the door.

"It's like a castle. Like the ones in my book," Hermione said as she pulled out a book from her backpack. "Do you want me to read it to you?" Hermione added once they were in the living room Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, 'Mione yes," Harry said as he bounced on the black-snake like couch. Hermione smiled and opened the book. Sirius was behind the couch watching Hermione read to his Godson.

"Do you want Hermione to teach you how to read pup?" Sirius asked his Godson who slowly nodded. Sirius smiled warmly. Even though in the back of his mind he was cursing the Dursleys.

"Oh, yes Paddy," Harry said as he got to his feet and hugged Sirius. Sirius hugged back. Hermione watched. She was wondering what happened to Harry. She knew the signs of someone who is very clingy and shy. Even though she was shy herself. 

' _I wonder what happen to him?'_ Hermione thought to herself. Hermione shook her head and watched as Harry came back over to the couch.

"Can we start now?" Harry asked bouncing again. Sirius laughed and walked into the living room and sat down next to his Godson.

Remus sighed as he arrived at St Mungo's hospital. Remus looked around, he hated this place. Ever since he was a boy, he hated hospitals but he was no stranger to one. Remus closed his eyes and let out a breath and walked to the front desk. Remus let out another breath and cleared his throat. "Hello, welcome to st mungo's hospital. How may I help you?" Remus sighed again.

"I have an appointment for magical dreams," the lady at the desk looked down and nodded.

"Ah, yes. Remus Lupin?" Remus nodded and sighed.

"I need to register for a werewolf," the lady nodded sadly and said:

"May I see you're," Remus nodded without her finishing her sentence he shows her his arm. A magical number appeared on the young werewolf's arm. The lady nodded again sadly. Remus smiled a little as she wrote it down. The number disappears as Remus pulled up his sleeve up his arm. "Yes the healer will be out soon," Remus nodded again as he went to sit down.

Sirius was in the kitchen making breakfast as he listened to Hermione teach his beloved Godson how to read when the mail came in. Sirius smiled at the owl and walked over to it. The mail had its usual paper and some letters. Sirius sighed when he picked up the paper. The headline wrote.

' _ **Death Eater Peter Pettigrew escaped.'**_ Sirius let out an annoyed sigh and went back to making breakfast. "That's great," Sirius said to himself as he heard Harry laugh. Hermione was laughing also. "who would leave that child and how dare they do that to my Godson," Sirius sighed again as he called: "Breakfast cubs," Sirius watched as Hermione and Harry run into the dining room.

"Paddy, Padfoot. I can read, well a little," Harry said. Sirius smiled at him.

"Well done Pup. Thank you, Hermione," Hermione smiled a little. She was proud of herself. She helped a friend. Maybe she can help him some more later.

Remus was in the waiting room until someone called: "Remus Lupin," Remus looked up from his book and sighed. He then got off his chair and walked up to the man.

"Hello," Remus said voice a little shakey. The man only nodded and walked. Remus nodded and followed him.

"So, Mr. Lupin," the healer said as Remus sits down in a chair as the healer does also. "You been having the same dream everytime you go to sleep and it feels real?" Remus nodded sadly as he closed his eyes. He knew that it had to do with his fear over Hermione but he wished that he did not have to say it. "Do you believe that your magic is causing this?"

"Yes," Remus breathed as he closed his eyes. His werewolf headache was back but he opened them and sighed. "I do. Can you stop them please!" Remus pleaded. He was losing control of his emotions as the wolf took control for a moment. Remus shook his head and cleared his throat. "Sorry about that," he said voice calmer now. The healer nodded in understanding.

"I think I know the problem," Remus tensed and closed his eyes again. "Your scared of something and the wolf senses it. What are you scared of?" He asked as he waved his wand over the werewolf and hums. Remus let out a breath and said:

"I have a new daughter. I adopted her a few days ago. Her name is Hermione. She's five. However when I was about her age," Remus paused and took a breath as he looks to the door then to the window. "I was bitten. A werewolf bit me when I was about her age. What if the same thing happened. While I'm sleeping I see the monster that bit me. I don't want that to happen to her. I don't want to make the same mistake my father made. I can't tell her that, I can't say that me being a monster was all my father's fault because I'm like her father now," Remus had his head in his hands. For he was trying to cover up the tears that were falling down his face. The healer nodded and sighed.

"Mr. Lupin. I don't think any of that will happen. I can see you're a little overprotective. Why don't you take some dreamless sleep for the road," with that Remus stood with a sigh and looked at the window. Then he looked back at the healer.

"Thank you," Remus said as he made his way to the door. However, Remus looked at the healer. "Why did you check me over with your wand?" Remus asked. He was a little paranoid but he has to be careful. The healer nodded and said:

"Your very sleep-deprived and your magic is drained. I was making sure that you will sleep tonight," Remus smiled a little and nodded.

"Thank you again," Remus said before he left.

Hermione was asleep by the time Remus was at the Black manor. Sirius was reading when the doorbell rang. Sirius smiled and walked over to the door. However when he opened it he saw a very tired looking Remus. Sirius knew that his best friend has not been sleeping well lately. "Hey Rem," Sirius said as Remus walked into the manor.

"Hello Siri," Remus said as he looked around. Sirius saw that there was something bugging him however he had to tell him something first. So Sirius led Remus into the dining room and sighed.

"Wormtail escaped," Sirius said annoyed and with anger in his voice. Remus let out a sigh.

"Well, I did see that coming. Do you know how?" Sirius shrugged.

"He can turn into a rat. That little rat," Remus sighed and looked at Sirius.

"They will get him. Have you applied for the Aurors office yet?" Remus asked as he fiddled with the teacup in his hands. Sirius nodded and said:

"Yes. What's bugging you?" Remus looked at him and sighed.

"I'm scared that Greyback will get Hermione and bite her," Remus told his friend for the first time. He then told him what he told the healer. Sirius listened and then sighed.

"Wow. Rem that was in the past it will not happen again. I will say this again Greyback does not know your alive," Remus nodded and looked around the home with a smile.

"You got rid of everything yet?" Remus asked. Sirius shook his head. He then told him about what Hermione did. Remus can't be more proud of her. "Wow, she'll help him a lot when school starts," Remus said with a smile. Sirius smiled back as they sat there quietly.

 **A/N: Well, that was the end of this chapter. I'm going to keep this short because my cat is on me and its hard to write. Anyway, tell me what you think. Harry's a little shy in talking to people. Am I writing him right? See you next time. -Captain Voxland.**


	8. The plan for the werewolf moon

A few days have passed, and the full moon was only a day away. Remus was in the living room when Hermione came down from her room. She was reading the new book that Remus gave her. "Hello Remus," she said quietly for she knew that his head hurt. she read about werewolves in the past few days. Remus opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Hello, Hermione. How was your book?" Remus asked as he put a hand over his eyes and let out a sigh. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"It's a good book. I did not want to put it down. I decided to come down here," Hermione said with a small smile. Remus returned it and let out a noise. Hermione smiled sadly as she pulled out the book that she was reading before and started to read. Remus let his eyes close for a minute before he opened them. He allowed himself to have a big smile on his face as he looked at Hermione who was laughing at her book. Remus closed his eyes once more as he drifted off to sleep. He knows that he will not have any nightmares this time because he is just too tired to have any.

Remus woke to a knock on the front door. However, he did not want to get up and answer it. Remus let out a sigh and stood. To his amazement, Hermione was by his side with his cane in her hand. "Here you go Remus," she said as she gave him his cane. He smiled at her and took the wooden cane into his hand.

"Thank you, cub," he rasped as he walked slowly over to the door with Hermione close behind him. Remus smiled when he saw Sirius at the door with Harry in his arms looking around him. "Siri? Hello, what are you doing here? Tomorrow is the full moon," Remus asked as he let Sirius in.

"Dumbledore asked me to come here. He said that he will talk to us both about tomorrow," Sirius replied as they all walked into the living room. Sirius lit the fire with his wand and sat down. Remus smiles at Hermione who just went back to her book, not caring about anyone else in the room. Sirius saw this and laughed at how much Hermione was like Remus. Harry ran over to her and asked:

"Can you read it to me 'Mione?" Hermione smiled and nodded as she read to 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.' Remus smiled at the friends and let out a shaky sigh.

"I know the answer: How are you feeling?" Sirius asked as he put his wand into his sleeve and propped his arms on his knees. It took a while for Remus to answer. Sirius knew this was going to happen. Remus had closed his eyes and sighed.

"Well, like I was run over by a Zouwu," Remus said with his hand over his eyes. Sirius, however, gave him a look.

"A what?" He asked looking confused. Remus let out a dry laugh.

"A Zouwu. It's a Chinese creature. Did you not read Fantastic Beasts and where to find them?" Remus asked playfully but his voice was full of pain and hoarseness. Sirius laughed as he looked at the fireplace. "What time did you say Dumbledore will get here?" Remus asked as he took his hands off his eyes. Sirius opened his mouth to say when Dumbledore came out of the fireplace.

"Ah, Remus, Sirius," he said as he walked out of the fireplace. Remus looked at him and nodded weakly. Sirius smiled.

"Hello sir," Sirius said speaking for them both. Dumbledore smiled and sat down.

"Now about tomorrow," Remus looked up sharply at his old headmaster and friend. "Harry and Hermione will be staying with the Hogwarts staff during the day so you, Remus can get some sleep before as you call it 'Moon rise.'" Remus smiled when Dumbledore used his term. "Sirius you may stay with Remus the whole day until the full moon," both Sirius and Remus nod. Harry and Hermione were in the background reading. It took a while for Dumbledore to notice them. When he did he smiled. "Would you like me to take the children back to the school right now or later?" he asked. Both Sirius and Remus thought for a moment. Then it was Remus who answered.

"Sir. I think it would be a good idea to take them tonight after dinner. Right Sirius?" Sirius nodded.

"I think I need to explain to Harry about me leaving him for one day again. So yes tonight will be a good idea," Sirius confirmed to his werewolf friend with a nod. Remus nodded back and put his hand over his face again. Dumbledore nodded and stood.

"Well then, I will see you tonight then," he said as he made his way to the fireplace. Hermione and Harry watched with awe as the old wizard disappeared in green flames.

Soon after Dumbledore left. Sirius with Harry left, but not in the same way that Dumbledore did. Leaving Remus alone once again with his cub and in his own weakness. It was dinner time now and the small family ate. They usually eat in silence but tonight was different because Remus was telling Hermione about what will happen tomorrow. Hermione listened even though she was nervous. Remus saw this on her face. "It's ok to be nervous love," Remus told her. "I will be fine and you will be safe," Remus added. Hermione nodded as the two ate once again in silence. However, Hermione had a question on her mind that she wanted to ask. However, she was scared to. The five-year-old took a deep breath and looked at Remus.

"Why is Harry so… so shy?" she asked Remus who looked up from his dinner.

"What? oh, Harry. Right, I should tell you. you have a right to know. The story of Harry James Potter and Sirius Black are not nice ones," Remus let out a shaky breath. "Well," he continued. "Harry's parents died when he was only one year old. Sirius could not raise him because, because people thought that he did a crime. Don't worry," he said as he saw a look of fear on his cub's face. "Sirius did not do anything. Harry had to live with his aunt and uncle. However, Harry's aunt hated her sister and magic. Harry's aunt was his mother's sister. Anyway, his aunt and uncle were not nice to Harry. I don't really want to go into details because it will haunt you. the good thing about this story is this summer the police got the man that did the crime and Sirius was let out of prison. Sirius saved his Godson and took those so-called relatives of Harry's to prison where they belong," Remus said with a smile as he thought of James and Lily. Hermione smiled sadly.

"is that why Harry's so drawn to Sirius?" Hermione asked. Remus nodded as he closed his eyes in weakness again. However, Remus said no more and Hermione knew that Remus needed rest so she got out of her chair and went up to pack for tomorrow. Leaving Remus in the dining room with a smile on his face.

Remus was asleep by the time Dumbledore got there to pick up Hermione. Dumbledore smiled at the werewolf sadly as he looked to Hermione who was reading one of her books, waiting for him. "Hello," he said quietly. Hermione smiled at him and said:

"Are we leaving now?" Dumbledore nodded as he picked up Hermione. "Wait," Hermione added as she was put down. She put on her backpack and then she walked over to Remus and kissed him on his cheek. She smiled and said: "Good night Moony," she then walked back over to the headmaster, who picked her up again and walked back over to the fireplace.

"Hold on tight," Dumbledore told her. Hermione nodded as she closed her eyes. Sirius arrived with a pop a few minutes later. "Moony," he called as he walked into the living room. He smiled when he saw his werewolf friend asleep. Sirius smiled and went to the guest room to put his trunk inside. Then he took the medical supplies and brought them down into the dining room. He then went up to bed. He's going to need all his rest to put up with Remus in the next night. Sirius, however, could not get to sleep. He kept thinking about Harry.

' _He'll be fine Black. Worry about Remus right now.'_ Sirius let out a breath and closed his eyes.

 **A/N: I can't think of anything else to put in this chapter. So I'm ending it here. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Tell me what you think. I'm really loving this story. The full moon is next. That is going to be hard but yet fun to write. I hope you're loving it too. See you next time and have a good day. -Captain Voxland**


	9. The werewolf moon

Harry and Hermione woke with smiles on their faces. "Harry?" Hermione whispered to her friend. Harry opened his green eyes and looks at her.

"Yes 'Mione?" Harry asked as he looked around him. The two friends were at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. Hermione was amazed when she got there. She was also very happy because she was inside a castle, a real castle. However, in the back of her mind, she was worried about Remus, but she knew that he would be safe. She thinks. She also knew that Harry was worried too but she did not see it on his face.

"We are in a castle," Hermione said with a smile as she jumped out of bed and looked out the window. Harry did the same. It was a nice morning in the middle of July. Harry looked at the tree that moved around what it looked like in the wind. However little did the two children know is that this tree was moving on its own.

"Just like in your book 'Mione," Harry said with joy in his voice. However, Hermione heard it crack a little. She, however, decided not to push him on why it cracked because of the story Remus had told her last night. "Let's go look around," Harry said as he ran to the door. However, he stopped when he heard someone opening the door. Harry froze with fear.

Remus woke with pain everywhere. "Bloody full moon," he said under his breath. Remus opened his eyes slowly and looked to the door when it opened. In the doorway stood Sirius holding food in his hands.

"Good morning Moony," Sirius said as he walked into the room. Remus gave him a weak smile.

"Hello Padfoot," Remus said weakly as he tried to sit up, but he let out a cry of pain. This cry made Sirius's heart break for his friend. Remus laid back down and let out a sigh. He then cleared his throat and smiled again, however it was still a weak one. Sirius returns it and walked over to Remus's bed. The two sat there in silence for a while. Remus enjoyed this for he can get lost in his own thoughts as he waited for nightfall. Oh, how he hated this part of being a werewolf. Sirius was reading the paper as the two friends sat there. Remus broke the quiet after a while.

"What do you think Harry and Hermione are doing right now?" Remus asked voice a little ruff and quiet. Sirius put the paper in his lap and smiles.

"Well, I think Hermione is jumping up and down because they are in a castle. You said that she likes castles. I don't know about Harry he's still scared around people that he does not know. Oh, Merlin what will happen when he starts school and then Hogwarts? Moony I don't think I'm ready for that," Remus laughed, however, it turned into coughing. Remus sighed when he was done.

"I can't wait till this is over for the month Siri," Remus said as he put his hand over his eyes. Sirius nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean Moon," Sirius looked at the clock and sighed.

The door opened and Harry ran out the door. However, it was Dumbledore in the doorway. He stopped him with his hand. "Where are you going, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry relaxed and looked at him, but he did not meet his eyes.

"You…. you scared me," Harry said as he wiggled out of the headmaster's arm and walked back over to Hermione who watched the scene. She let out a sigh when Harry did not run away.

"Now, who wants something to eat," he said to the children who both nodded. Dumbledore smiled and led them out of the room.

The kids ate happily as they were surrounded by food and new people. However, Hermione was still worried about Remus, but she did not show it on her face, or at least she was trying not to. For a big man with a large beard saw it on her face. "Are you ok?" He asked voice booming. All the faces turned to Hermione who was drinking some juice.

"Yes," she breathed once she put her cup down. However, the look of everyone's faces told her that she needed to tell the truth. "No, I'm worried," everyone nodded. No one said anything for they knew what she was worried about.

"Remus will be fine. He always is," an old stern looking teacher said. Hermione nodded, but she was still scared and worried.

It was after lunch time. Hermione and Harry were playing tag by Hagrid's hut. They both loved the half-giant. He was nice and kind. He also loved weird looking animals. Hermione wanted to know everything about these animals. For she has never seen anything like it. Harry however just loved them, he did not want to know what they are, not yet anyway. "Your it," Hermione said as she tagged Harry. Harry giggled and chased her. Hagrid watched with a laugh as Fang his Bore hound ran up to them and started to lick them. "That tickles," Hermione laughed as the Bore hound walked over to Harry and licked him also. Harry giggled as the dog sat down next to the kids and laid down on Harry's lap as he sat in the grass. Hermione was next to him. Harry smiled at the dog and petted him. Hermione did the same as she rubbed her eyes. Harry closed his and laid down on the ground next to the dog. Hermione knew that they both were tired, but she wanted to play some more. However, her sleepiness got the best of her. Soon she and Harry were asleep by Hagrid's hut and next to a Bore hound.

Remus like Harry and Hermione was also asleep; however, he was in and out of it. He knew that he needed rest, but he kept thinking about Hermione and the wolf will not let him sleep. Remus let out an annoyed sigh when he tried to get back to sleep but he could not. Sirius was downstairs getting the basement ready for when the moon did rise. Sirius came back into the room with a sigh of relief. "Everything is all set," he said once he sat down. He knew Remus was not asleep. He wished he was though. Remus nodded and opened his eyes with a sigh. "Can't sleep?" Sirius asked as he conjured a glass of water for his werewolf friend. Remus nodded and took the glass into his hand and took a sip.

"The wolf is worried about Hermione," Remus said simply as he took another sip of water. Then he put it on the side table by his bed. "I guess. This will be a hard-full moon. Padfoot," Sirius looks at him.

"Yes, Moon?" Sirius asked as he looks to the window now.

"Please keep me from getting out, or…or hurting myself. I know I'll be alright and you're there with me but…..." Remus trailed off. Sirius let out a sigh.

"It's ok Rem. Everything will be just fine. It always is," this was the last thing Remus heard before Remus fell asleep at last.

It was two hours until moon rise. Harry and Hermione were asleep at Hogwarts. Well, Harry was asleep. Hermione was wide awake, however. She kept thinking about Remus. It did not take long however for Hermione to fall asleep. Remus woke to the smell of meat. It was a strong smell too. It was only strong because the full moon was in two hours and Remus's sense was stronger. Remus got out of bed and grabbed his cane that sat by his bed. He was grateful that Sirius put that there for him. Remus slowly made his way to the stares and down them and into the dining room where Sirius was waiting for him. "Hello Moony," Sirius said slowly as he put the book that he was reading down on the table. Remus smiled weakly at him. Remus did not want to speak at the moment, but he knew that he needed to say something to his best friend.

"Hello Padfoot," Remus rasped out. "Why is it always stake?" Remus added playfully. He then started to eat. Sirius watched him with a sigh. he got lost in his thoughts about Harry that he did not know that Remus was done eating. "Well, an hour until moon rise," Remus said nervously, not looking at Sirius. Sirius nodded. He too was nervous, but he did not show it on his face. Remus did not need to see it on his face to tell that he was nervous.

"It will be fine Rem," Sirius said trying to sound calm. Remus smiled a little as he closed his eyes for the werewolf headache started. He then opened his eyes and sighed.

"I know it will," Remus said as he stood up and looked out the window. Fear formed in his eyes as he saw the sunset. "Well, I…. I should get ready," Remus said as he walked to the basement door. Sirius nodded and watched him. "And Sirius, remember to wait until you hear that…. that howl," Remus added with fear on his face. Sirius nodded once and watched him go down the stare and into the dark basement.

The moon rose. Sirius covered his ears as he heard the heart-breaking cries of his best friend, and then he heard nothing. Sirius nodded when he heard Moony howl. Sirius walked over to the basement door, opened it and turned into a dog. Padfoot barked when the door swung closed. The black dog trotted down the stairs and into the room were Moony stood. It did not take long for Moony to relax with the dog. Soon both wolf and dog played happily around the room until Moony fell asleep. However, he scratched himself many times, very hard with his claws before he fell asleep. Padfoot wined at this as he watched the werewolf fall asleep. The last thing Padfoot heard before they both fell asleep was Moony's howl.

 **A/N: Wow, that made me nervous typing that last part. Anyway, tell me what you think. Did I do the full moon right? Anyway, thank you for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland.**


	10. Birthday

**A/N: This chapter will be longer. I also changed the spacing after a suggestion.**

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter.**_ **Anyway enjoy**

Padfoot woke to see Remus back to normal. Sirius let out a sigh and a soft hissing noise when he saw Remus. "Oh, Merlin. Don't worry Rem. You'll be just fine," Sirius said as he pulled out his wand and put a healing spell on him before he shook him gently. Remus opened his eyes with a groan. Sirius smiled. "Good morning Remus," Sirius said as he helps Remus to his feet. Once Remus was on his feet Sirius helped Remus up to his room. Remus doesn't really speak after the full moon. Sirius did not care though he liked the silence. It calms him and it might calm Remus as well. Sirius led Remus to his bed where he closed his eyes once again. "Well, I'll see you later Moony sleep well," Sirius said sadly as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Hermione was the first to wake. However, she woke from a nightmare. The nightmare was about Remus. Hermione shook it off. However, a few minutes later Harry also woke with a nightmare. Only his seems to be more haunting then hers. she knew that hers was not real because she knew that Remus was ok. She could not say that for Harry. For he looked like his was real, just like Remus when he was having his nightmares. Harry was breathing heavy and he closed his eyes. However, when he woke from the nightmare, he put his face in the pillow like he was trying to muffle his screams. Hermione did not know why he did that, nor did she want to. "Harry?" She asked as she got out of her bed and walked over to him. Harry though did not seem to notice her when she sat on his bed. "Harry," she said again as she gently put a hand on his arm. Harry looked at her. Hermione's little heart broke when she saw tears in her friend's eyes.

"'Mione?" Harry said with tears in his voice. Hermione nodded and looked at him. "I want Sirius," he cried. Hermione nodded unsure what to say. Hermione took a breath and asked:

"Can I hug you?" Harry nodded and wrapped his little arms around his friend. Hermione hugged him back for a while.

It was around mid-afternoon when Remus opened his eyes. Remus let out a groan of pain as he looks around. "Well, last night went better than I…. wait I was wrong. Oh, Merlin," Remus said under his breath as Sirius walked in.

"Hello," Sirius said as he walked over to him. However, Remus only nodded. "How are you feeling?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to Remus's bed. Remus sighed and looked at him.

"Everything is on fire. Last night was well, one of the worse. How did it go?" Remus asked as he closed his eyes in pain. Sirius nodded as he thought.

"Well, I think I went well. You did bite yourself and hurt yourself but not too bad. You always feel this way after every full moon. The wolf was crying and howling a lot," Remus nodded.

"Hermione. I think he misses Hermione. Maybe James and Lily as well. I'm not sure," Remus sighed and put a hand on his eyes and ran them down his scarred face. "What do I do for the next full moon?" Remus asked after a while. Sirius, however, did not answer all he did was let out a sigh. Remus sighed also. "What are you going to do for Harry's birthday?" Remus asked changing the subject. Sirius had a big. 'I can't wait to tell you smile' on his face.

"Oh, I'm going to spoil the pup. He deserves it after everything he went through and, and everything I… I went through," Sirius said tripping over his words and pausing a lot. Remus smiled a little at his friend who did not deserve to go through all of that in five years. Sirius smiled back as the two friends fell quiet.

Harry was happy when Dumbledore told them that Sirius was coming over to pick up Harry and Hermione. When Sirius appeared in Dumbledore's office. Harry ran right to him. "Padfoot!" He cried as he ran up to him and Sirius took him into his arms.

"Hello, cub. Have a nice day yesterday?" Sirius asked as he hugged his Godson. Harry told him everything with a smile. However, Sirius saw fear in his eyes once again. "Did you have another nightmare?" Sirius asked once Harry was done telling him everything. Harry simply nodded as he buried his head in Sirius's shoulder. Hermione watched this and looks at Sirius.

"Hello," she said in a shy, scared, tired voice. Sirius looked at her and smiled a little.

"Hello," he said back. He then saw the fear in her eyes. He knew that it was for Remus. So, he added: "Remus is fine. He's a little sick, but he's just fine," Hermione let out a breath and smiled a little. "Ready to go home?" Hermione nodded as she took Sirius's hand. Sirius then walked over to the fireplace. Before he left, he nodded to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded back with a smile. Hermione waved and walked with Sirius to the fireplace.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said as she waved. This made Sirius smile as he stepped into the fireplace and said:

"Lupin Cabin," soon Harry, Sirius, and Hermione were all gone in green fire.

Remus was asleep by the time that the others got there. Sirius looked down at his Godson who was sleeping also. He looked down at Hermione who was tired also. "Alright. You two had a big morning. Let's put you down for a nap," Sirius said to Hermione who nodded and ran up the stairs. This made Sirius laugh. The dog animagus then rolled his eyes and followed Hermione. "Ok, Hermione have a nice nap. I'm going to leave for a while. Don't worry," he said when he saw fear in Hermione's eyes. "I will be back around dinner time. Remus will be awake by then," Hermione nodded as she crawled into bed. Sirius smiled and tucked her in.

"Sirius," Sirius turned around for he was almost out the door.

"Yes, Hermione?" Sirius said as he shifted Harry in his arms.

"Thank you for looking after Remus," Hermione said as she closed her eyes. Sirius smiled nodding then he left the room with a pop.

Remus was dreaming again. It was not a nightmare. Thank Merlin for that. However, this dream was a memory. This never happens to the werewolf, but it was. _Remus was on the train for the first time. He was nervous. However, he was glad that he gets to go. The eleven-year-old let out a tired sigh. the full moon was the night before, but he did not care. He was going to Hogwarts. Remus was reading his favorite muggle book that his mom gave him for his birthday when the door opened. In the doorway stood two boys. They both had black hair. However, the shorter one had gray eyes. While the other had hazel. They were the same age as Remus. However, Remus was reading and did not look at them. "Can we sit here. The compartment that we were in was full of my family?" Remus heard some disgust in his voice. Remus put the book down to reveal the scars on his face. However, he did not hear them ask why he has scars. "I'm Sirius Black and that's James Potter," Sirius said as Remus nodded. James and Sirius walked in and sat down across from the young werewolf. He wanted to speak to them, but his voice was ruff and full of pain at the moment._

" _What's your name?" James asked. Remus let out a sigh and cleared his throat as best he could and said:_

" _Remus Lupin. I'm a first year. You guys?" Remus asked. He wished that he could slap himself for how stupid that question was._

" _Were first years too," Sirius said. As he said this Remus could see a big smile on his face. "I'm a pure-blood. What are you?" Both James and Remus could hear the disgust in his voice once again, but they paid no attention to it._

" _Half-Blood, Mum's a muggle dad's a wizard," Remus said voice hoarse. Unlike Sirius's voice, both James and Sirius paid attention to Remus's._

" _Are you ok?" James asked face full of worry. This shocked the werewolf. He only just met him, and he's worried about him. Remus let out a sigh and nodded. "Ok then. I'm a Pure-blood," James said with a smile._

Remus woke with not a start or a scream but a smile. However, it was a sad smile. "James, Lily. I hope you can see what a fine young boy Harry is now," Remus let out a sigh and got out of bed. He looked at his cane that was by his bed. He smiled and took it into his hands. He then slowly made his way to the stares where he heard Sirius talking to Hermione and Harry. He heard Harry talking as well. It warmed his old wolf heart to know that the son of his best friend was being well cared for. Well now anyway.

"Really, I get a birthday?" Remus heard Harry ask. Although it was cute to hear Harry asked this its broke Remus's heart because this is going to be the first birthday Harry had ever had since James and Lily were alive.

"Yes, pup," He heard Sirius say as he made his way down the stairs. Sirius had a smile on his face when Remus walked in. "Hello, Remus. Sleep well and do you still feel like you're on fire?" Remus sighed and shook his head.

"No, and yes I did sleep well. I did not have a nightmare. It was a memory about the first time we met on the train," Remus said with a smile as he looks at Hermione who was drinking and reading while Harry was looking at his hot cocoa. The friends were in the living room spending time with one another. Remus wished that they could have done this in the past or with James and Lily. Remus got lost in thoughts and the sound of Harry beating Sirius in wizard's chess. Hermione was watching them with Intrigue. _'She just loves to learn.'_ Remus thought with a smile. Remus was reading the same book that he was reading on the train that day. Hermione saw it and walked over to the werewolf.

"Jekyll and Hyde?" She questioned. Remus looked at her and nodded. "What is it about?" She asked as she sat down next to him. Remus smiled and nodded.

"Well the book is a little dark for your young age cub," Remus said as he put the book into his lap. Hermione let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Ok, I'll make sure to read it when I get older. When will that be?" She asked making Remus laugh. Sirius looked up from the chess board and smiled.

Fifteen minutes later Sirius stood with Harry in his arms. "Right we have to go. Harry and I have an appointment. Right, Harry?" Harry nodded as Remus let out a sigh.

"You're still going to those?" Remus asked with another sigh. Sirius nodded.

"Well, Harry was abused and I…. I still have a hard time with things. Azkaban does things, Moon," Sirius said sadly. Remus nodded.

"I hope this will be the last one," Remus said as he pulled Hermione into his arms with a children's book in his hands. Hermione smiled.

"I wish it was Moon, but it's not," Sirius said sadly. "We been through a lot Remus," Sirius said before he nodded to Hermione. "Harry, are you going to say good-bye to Hermione?" Harry smiled and said:

"Good-bye 'Mione," Harry waved with a shy smile. Sirius smiles and waved to Hermione.

"Bye Remus wish us luck. I…I hope that they can…...help with my speaking. Azkaban really did the…. the damage on my….my voice. I…. I hope that I can…get my voice back," Sirius said. Remus and Hermione nodded sadly as they heard Sirius trip over his words. "Well, I will see…. you at Harry's birthday," Sirius added as he and Harry left with a pop.

It was dinner time now and Remus and Hermione ate in their usual silence. They both were lost in their own thoughts. Remus could not stop thinking about Sirius. He was worried about him. Sirius has never told him about his voice and what Azkaban did to him. Remus let out a sigh as he looks at his cub who was eating. She, herself looks like she is lost in her own thoughts as well. Remus wished that he knew what she was thinking about but again he does not. "Well Hermione," Remus said after a while. Hermione looked up at him. He still looked sick and tired, but he looks better than before.

"Yes, Moony?" She asked as she went back to eating.

"What else do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Remus asked as he ran a hand over his graying hair. Hermione thought for a moment and then she shrugged.  
"I don't know Remus she said with a shy smile. Remus waved it off.

"That's ok cub," Remus hummed. "We can play chess," Hermione smiled and nodded.

July 31st Harry Potter's birthday. Hermione and Remus were getting ready to go. Well, it was mostly Remus that was getting ready. That does not matter though. "Ready to go cub?" Remus said once he had Harry's present in his hand. Hermione nodded and she stood up and ran over to Remus. Remus smiled and picked her up. He then walked over to the Floo and he said: "Number 12 Grimmauld place," soon the werewolf and his cub arrived in the living room right as the party started. They were right on time.

"Hello…...Remus, Hermione," Sirius said with a smile. Remus looked at him sadly.

' _He still has trouble speaking.'_ Remus thought as he put Hermione down. Hermione giggled and ran over to were Harry was playing. Remus looked around once he sat down next to some staff from Hogwarts. Remus was glad that it was a small party. He knew that Harry would have been overwhelmed by all the people. Remus smiled at Sirius. "Where's the birthday boy?" Remus asked with a smile. However, Sirius saw sadness in his eyes. Sirius smiled ignoring the sad look in his werewolf friend's eyes.

"Well, I think he and Hermione are running…. around somewhere…. I'll go get him," Sirius got off his chair leaving the werewolf alone with Hagrid. The half-giant smiled at the werewolf. Remus smiled back. Remus liked Hagrid he's not sure why though.

"Hello Remus," Remus looked at Hagrid who was looking at his birthday present that he got for Harry.

"Hello, Hagrid. It's been a while," Remus said as Sirius, Harry, and Hermione came running in. Dumbledore followed them.

"I found them…... they were playing….in Harry's room," Sirius said as he cleared his throat. Remus smiled at Harry.

"Happy birthday Harry," Remus said as he ruffled Harry's black hair. Harry giggled making everyone in the room smile.

"Who wants cake?" Sirius said with a smile. Harry's eyes grew wide.

"I get cake?" Harry said jumping up and down. Harry was being cute but everyone in the room had a mix of anger and sadness for 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.' Sirius nodded and brought out the most beautiful Gryffindor-quidditch cake everyone has ever seen. Sirius started to sing. Soon the whole house started to. Harry had tears in his eyes once the song was over. "Thank you," he muttered as Sirius lit the candles with his wand.

"Make a wish Harry," Harry closed his eyes and blew out the fire. "What…. What did you wish for?" Sirius asked as Remus cut the cake. Harry smiled at him and shook his head.

"He can't tell you right?" Hermione said with a smile. Harry smiled back.

"She's right Padfoot," Harry said laughing. Remus laughed as he handed out the cake.

After cake, it was present time. Harry could not believe it. He was getting presents. The first one he got he carefully unwrapped the paper. This was the first present that he remembers getting so he wanted to be careful. Sirius watched with a smile. However, it hid the anger and sadness that he felt inside. When Harry opened it, he had a smile on his face. "Wow," the now six-year-old said. The present was from Hagrid. Harry giggled again as he hugged the plush dragon. Sirius smiled at Harry.

"What do we say, Harry?" Sirius said as he cleared his throat once more.

"Thank you. I love it." Harry said as he hugged the plush. Remus smiled as the presents were opened. Harry got some new toys from Sirius. A new book from Hermione. However, the present from Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus were the best things Harry has ever gotten. The first gift was a picture of him as a baby with his parents. Harry hugged the thing as if it was going to disappear. The next thing was a plush stag. He loved the story of Moony, Padfoot, and Progs. So, Sirius and Remus both got him both a plush stag, wolf and dog. "Thank you," jumped off his chair and ran around the dining room hugging everyone.

When the party was over everyone left leaving only Remus, Sirius, Harry and Hermione alone in the house. However, Harry and Hermione were asleep. Remus and Sirius were drinking and laughing over something. "That went well. I…. I was so…. nervous about…. today Moon," Sirius said before he took a sip. Remus nodded and took a sip himself.

"Harry seems happy and Hermione had a good time," Remus said as he put his mug down with a sigh. "Sirius, can I be blunt?" Sirius nodded as he took a sip from his mug. Remus let out a sigh and said: "Why did you not tell me about your speaking problem and when did it start?" Remus looked away from his friend for a while. Sirius saw this and sighed.

"Not long. It's…It's better than before. When I got out of Azkaban I could not speak at all. I was in the hospital for a week. I…...I don't want to talk about it," Remus nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for telling me, Siri. I think it's time for Hermione and me to go home now," Sirius smiled a little and nodded.

"Ok. Thank you for understanding…...Moon," Sirius said as he took a long swing of his drink. Remus stood up from his chair. Before he left the room, he walked over to Sirius and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be fine Sirius. I know it," Sirius looked up at him and nodded. However, he did not say anything. Remus sighed and left the room to pick up his sleeping cub and then back home.

 **A/N: Wow that was a fun chapter to write. Tell me what you think. I'm wiring a story that will explain what is going on with Sirius and Harry. However, I do not know when I will post it. I'm still working on it. That story will tell Sirius's side to this story. Anyway, see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	11. Sept 1 and 2

**A/N: This chapter might be boring sorry. Well, enjoy.**

September 1, Remus was going to meet Hermione's headmaster for the school that she will be going to tomorrow. Remus had to postpone the meeting because of the full moon and Harry's birthday. The werewolf took his cub's hand once they were on the street. Remus did not want to lose her once they walked in the crowd of people on the street. "Are you excited cub? Remus asked. Hermione could hear the nerves in his voice. She was unsure why. However, she did not want to ask.

"Yes Remus," she said simply as they walked down the road. Remus felt a little better when he heard that she was not nervous like he was. They did not speak for a while as they walked. It was not a long walk to Hermione's school. Remus tried so hard to not listen to the many conversations that he heard as they walked down the road. Remus sometimes hates his werewolf hearing. Remus let out a sigh when they got to the stares of the school.

"Well, this is it. Are you ready cub?" Remus asked voice shaky with nerves now. Hermione held his hand tighter in reassurance. Remus smiled at her as they walked up the stairs.

Remus walked into the office still nervous. However, when he saw the smile on her face Remus relaxed. Remus knocked on the door after a brief hesitation. "Come in," Remus heard the headmaster say. Remus nodded and walked in Jonathon smiled at him. Remus smiled back, however, Hermione hid behind the werewolf. Remus sighed. "Hello Mr. Lupin," Remus smiled as he shook the man's hand. "And this must be Hermione," Hermione pocked her head out and smiled a little. Remus was amazed at how someone can be exited as fast as he changes back to a human.

"She's a little shy," Remus said as he put her in his lap.

"So, Mr. Lupin. Tell me about what you know about Hermione," Remus nodded and said:

"Well, she loves to read and learn. I guess we are the same Hermione and I. we both love to read. We don't really talk much, and we are both shy," Remus smiled fondly at his cub. He noticed that the wolf was happy.

"Well, that is good news. So, she's a good child then?" Remus nodded with a smile.

"Yes, oh yes she is," Remus said with a big smile. Hermione smiled back at the werewolf.

The rest of the meeting went well in Remus's eyes. However, it was the part when Remus told him that he can't pick up Hermione or drop her off. He had decided to have Sirius pick her up and drop her off after the full moon and before. Remus will stay at Number 12 on those days of the full moon. Remus let out a sigh as he sat in his favorite chair in the living room. While Hermione picked out an outfit for tomorrow. Remus laughed to himself at how independent she is. Remus remembers what he told Hermione's headmaster. _"She's very independent"_ Remus had told him. The Headmaster had hummed at this. How he had not said anything about it after Remus had said it. Remus got lost in the morning that he did not see Hermione run up to him.

"I found the perfect outfit, Remus," she said as she jumped up and down. This snapped Remus out of his thoughts.

"That's great cub. Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Remus asked as he took a sip of his tea that was sitting on the small coffee table by his chair. Hermione sat in his lap and sighed.

"I don't know Moony. I mean I love to learn but…I'm scared what if I fail at everything?" Hermione said looking at the fireplace. Remus smiled a little and started to run his hand through her hair.

"I was the same when I started Hogwarts. I was worried that no one will be friends with me if they found out what I was. If that's what you're worried about anyway. The kids will like you. I think Harry will be at this school as well," Hermione smiled at that. then she nodded.

"Can we play chess?" She asked. Remus smiled and nodded. So, the small family played until dinner time.

Hermione ate slowly as she kept thinking about school. Remus saw that something was bugging her. "Still worried about school tomorrow?" Remus asked as he looked at her. Hermione looked at him and nodded.

"I…...I don't want them to think of me as a nightmare. What if they think that?" Hermione said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh, cub. They won't think that. what makes you think that?" Remus asked as he stood up and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"I like to read too much," Hermione said as she started to cry. Remus took her into his lap and hugged her.

"I think people will love that about you. I think you're tired," Remus said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. Hermione nodded as Remus stood with her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

September 2, the first day of school. Hermione was the first one up. She got dressed fast and ran down the stairs with her new backpack on her back already packed. Remus was asleep in the living room with a book in his lap. Hermione smiled at this. Remus woke and turned around when he smelled his cub. "Good morning cub," Remus said as he pulled out his wand and smiled. "Want do you want for breakfast?" Remus asked as he stood and patted her on her head. Hermione giggled and thought for a moment.

"Cereal," she said. Remus nodded with a smile.

"Ok cereal it is," Remus waved his wand as he conjured breakfast at the table. Remus and his cub both walked over to the table and ate in silence.

After they were done Remus got ready for the day followed by a very nervous Hermione. "Ready cub?" Remus said with a smile. Hermione nodded nervously. "It's ok to be scared cub. Just take my hand and let's go," Hermione nodded as she took Remus's hand as they both made their way to the front door. The two walked down the road. Remus was smiling fondly at Hermione as she jumped up and sown as they made their way to the stares of the school. Remus got the whiff of many children as they all ran up to the school. Remus took and deep breath and said: "Come on cub," Hermione nodded and walked up the stairs once again just like yesterday. However, ran up the stairs making Remus laugh. The werewolf rolled his eyes and followed her.

When the werewolf and his cub got into the school. Remus knew where her classroom was. He was thankful for the headmaster who gave them a tour of the school. "Well here we are cub," Remus said as he walked into the room. Remus saw that Hermione looked worried. "Don't worry cub," Hermione nodded as he took her hand. Remus saw the teacher talking to Sirius. While Harry was hiding behind his leg. Remus smiled and walked up to his friend. "Hello Siri," Sirius turned around and smiled.

"Hello, Moon. Hermione," Remus smiled at Harry who saw his friend and walked over to her.

"'Mione," Harry said quietly as he walked over to her.

"Ah, so you know someone. That's nice Harry. Mr. Black, it's good to meet you and I'm glad to have your Godson in my class," Sirius smiled and walked over to where Hermione was playing with Harry. "And who might you be sir?" the teacher asked. Remus smiled a little and held out his hand.

"Remus Lupin and over there is my adopted daughter. Hermione, cub can you come over here please," Hermione looked at Remus and nodded.

"H…...Hello," Hermione said as she hid behind Remus. Remus let out a sigh.

"She's a little shy. It's ok cub," Hermione looked at Remus in his Green-amber eyes.

"Hello, Hermione. My name is Miss. Honey. I'm going to be your teacher," Hermione, however, did not meet her eyes when Miss. Honey said this for, she was looking at all the books behind her new teacher. She also saw Sirius showing Harry around. Hermione took her hand and nodded.

"He…Hello. I'm Hermione," she said a little louder. Remus smiled at her.

"Cub," Hermione looked at the werewolf and nodded. "Do you want me to stay or are you good?" Hermione thought for a moment and said:

"I think I'll be ok," Hermione said voice shaking a little. Remus could hear the nerves in her voice. Miss. Honey watched as Remus got down to her level.

"It's ok cub. Harry's here and I'm sure you too will make a lot of friends. I will pick you up after alright," Hermione smiles and hugs him.

"Thank you, Remus," Hermione said as she pulls out of the hug. Remus kissed her on her head. When he did that, he heard the wolf wine in his head. Remus shook it off and smiled at Miss. Honey. Then he looked over to Sirius who was doing the same thing to Harry. Then he stood up, gave Hermione one last hug then he walked over to Sirius who ruffled Harry's hair and said:

"Ok Harry…I will…be here…after school….to pick you up…ok…. you have fun," Sirius said as he hugged his Godson. Harry nodded and walked over to Hermione who was reading.

"They will be just fine Padfoot," Remus said as they waved at the kids and leave the room together.

 **A/N: Ok I know that I said that I will write longer chapters, but I could not think of anything else to put in this one. Anyway, tell me what you think. -Captain Voxland**


	12. New friends and old enemies

**A/N: this is not a Wolfstar. I don't ship them, but I love the ship. I think its cute. Anyway enjoy**

Hermione read until Miss. Honey called: "Ok class time to start," Harry and Hermione with the rest of the class gathered around Miss Honey. "Welcome everyone. I'm Miss. Honey. Now I want all of you to tell the class you name and one nice thing that happened in the summer. Let's start with you," she points to Hermione. Hermione thought for a moment before she said:

"I'm Hermione Granger-Lupin. This summer was great because a nice man took me into his home. his name is Remus Lupin," Hermione smiled. The rest of the class clapped for Hermione. Miss. Honey nodded to Harry.

"Hello…...Hello, my name is Harry Potter. The nice thing that happened was my Godfather who did not know I had come to my aunt and uncles house and saved me from them. Now I'm living with him," Harry said with a smile on his face. This game went around, and Hermione felt happy. If this is what it will be like, then she'll love every part of it.

It was lunch time now and Hermione was talking with Harry about something when a boy walked up to her. "Can I sit here?" he asked. Hermione looked at the boy. He had brown eyes and black hair. He looked worried. Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course. I'm Hermione and this is Harry," the boy smiled at Harry and Hermione.

"I'm Robin," he said looking at Harry who was looking out the window. He seemed to be lost in thought as Hermione and Robin talked. "That's so cool that you live with a someone nice. How nice is he?" Robin asked Hermione. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"He's very nice as a teacher kind of way. I love that," Hermione said with a smiled.

"I live with my dad and my brother. He's nice too but not in the way that you said," Hermione smiled as the three of them began to eat. Harry loved his new friends and he can't wait to tell Sirius about her. Hermione can't wait to tell Remus about her also.

After lunch, it was story time. All of the kids gathered around Miss. Honey. Harry, Hermione, and Robin sat by each other. "Ok class story time," Miss. Honey said as everyone looked at her with smiles and wide eyes. "Once upon a time," she began. As Miss. Honey read. Hermione realized that this was the story that her parents use to read to her. After the story was done Hermione had a big smile on her face. "Ok class nap time," everyone nodded as they got ready for their naps. Harry was the last to fall asleep however for he kept thinking about Sirius. However, Harry was the first to wake because he had a nightmare. Harry looked around with tears in his eyes.

' _I want Sirius.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes again. Harry was asleep in minutes. However, when nap time was over Harry was still asleep. Hermione had to shake him awake.

"Harry, Harry?" Harry's eyes snapped open as he looked up at Hermione.

"'Mione?" What?" Harry said voice filled with sleep.

"It's time to go outside!" Hermione said with excitement in her voice. Harry stood up fast as they both ran up to the door with the other kids.

Hermione and Harry ran around the playground. "I will save you 'Mione. This man is no match for Harry James Potter," Harry called as he moved a stick around in his hand like a wand. Hermione giggled and said:

"No, we will save him, and he is no Mach for the all-powerful Hermione," Harry giggled as the ran around the playground. Robin ran up to them with another boy.

"Can we play?" he asked. Harry and Hermione nodded. "What are we playing?" He asked. Harry and Hermione looked at them and nodded.

"We are playing pretend. You can be anyone you want," Hermione said. Then she added: "Like in a storybook,"

"Ok, I'm a king. King Arthur. My name is really Arthur by the way," Harry, Hermione, and Robin nodded.

"What do you want us to do dear king?" Robin laughed. "That's my twin brother," Robin added.

"Well, dear twin I say we go exploring,"

Near the end of recess, the four friends found a rat. "What should we do with him?" Arthur asked as they all looked at it in Harry's hand as he held it by its tail.

"We should keep him," Robin said with a smile.

"Yes, we should," his twin agreed.

"Snack time," Miss. Honey called. Harry put the poor rat in his shirt and followed his friends.

All throughout snack time and while they waited for their parents and guardians to come and pick them up. The four friends decided on who will keep the rat. It was down to Harry and Hermione because Robin and Arthur's father will never let them have a rat, even if it's missing a toe. "I say we should share it, Harry. Since Remus and Sirius see each other a lot," Hermione said with a smile. Harry nodded also with a smile. A few minutes later Robin and Arthur's father showed up.

"Dad," they said at the same time. Their father looked down at them.

"Yes, their father said with a smile.

"We made two new friends," they said at the same time again.

"Really can I meet them?" The twin's nodded as they led their father to Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, Hermione do you want to meet our father?" Robin asked with a smile. Harry and Hermione nodded and walked over to Robin and Arthur's father. "Dad this is Hermione and Harry. Their father smiled at them and held out his hand. Hermione took it and was the first one to speak.

"Hello," Hermione said as she took his hand.

"This must be Hermione," Hermione nodded. "And this must be Harry," Harry nodded. However, Harry was nervous, so he ran a hand through his hair showing his scar to his new friends and their father. The good news was no one said anything about it. They all stood there until Sirius and Remus walked in.

"Sirius!" Harry called as he ran into Sirius's arms.

"Hello…...pup…...how …. how was your…...first day?" Sirius asked as he pulled Harry out of his arms. He pulled his Godson out of his arms because he felt something in his shirt.

While this was happening, Remus walked up behind Hermione. "Hello, I'm Remus Lupin," Remus said as he held out his scarred hand. The twin's father took his hand and shook it.

"Are you Hermione's father," he asked. Remus nodded and shook his head with a sigh.

"No. I'm afraid I'm not. I adopted Hermione over the summer," the twin's father nodded. Then he opened his mouth to say something, but Remus turned around when he heard:

"Moony!?" Remus turned around to see Sirius's eyes wide and with a hint of anger in them. Remus nodded and turned back around to Hermione.

"I will be right back cub. Ok, I just need to talk with Sirius. can you watch her?" The twin's father nodded. Hermione also nodded. Remus smiled and walked over to Sirius and Harry.

When Remus got over to his best friend his eyes turned more amber then green. "Is…is that?" Sirius nodded. "How do you know?" Remus asked as he took the rat into his hands. The rat knew what was going on, so he wiggled in the werewolf's hands as he tried to escape. However, Remus's werewolf strength was too strong.

"He's…He's missing a…. a toe. When…. when…I went after him…...he cut off his finger and…..." Sirius trailed off as he started to cough. Miss. Honey felt bad for Sirius even though she had no idea what was wrong with him. Remus nodded in understanding. Poor Harry had no idea what was going on.

"Harry where did you find this rat?" Remus asked as he put a hand on his friend's arm because he knew that Sirius was having a hard time at the moment. Harry did not answer as he took Sirius's hand. Remus let out a sigh and said: "Can we ask you later?" Harry nodded and looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled. Sirius looked at him and said:

"Pup don't be sorry. Do you like the rat and want to keep it as a pet? That's why you don't want to say where you found it?" Harry nodded and looked over to Remus who smiled at him.

"Yes. Are you mad?" Sirius shook his head and smiled.

"No, Harry I'm not. Now let's go home. I'm sure the rat would love to see his new home," Sirius said darkly. Remus did not hear a stutter when he heard Sirius speak. This made Remus happy. Harry smiled as well when he also did not hear a stutter in his voice.

"Can I say good-bye to my friends before we go home?" Harry asked. Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Of course, pup. Come…on I'll go with you," Harry smiled and ran over to Hermione and their friends.

"Bye 'Mione. Bye Robin, Arthur," Harry said once he and Sirius walked over to everyone else.

"By Harry," the twins said together. Sirius smiled at the two.

"Wait, Harry, Hermione you guys need to introduce us to your friends," Remus said once he walked back over there with the rat in his hands. Sirius tried not to laugh when he saw that Remus was using a death grip.

"This is Robin and Arthur. There twin's," Hermione said with a smile. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black. I'm Harry's Godfather," Sirius said to the twin's father. He nodded and took Sirius's hand. Sirius nodded back and looked at Harry. "Now…. Now…. let's go home, Harry…. I can't wait to put your rat in his new home and hear about…...your…your day," The twins father looked at him concerned. However, he did not ask about it. Harry smiled and hugged Hermione. Sirius and Remus smiled at the sight, once they were done: Sirius left with along Harry's hand in hand as they walked out the door. Followed by Remus holding Hermione's hand. In Remus's other hand was a very frightened and angry Wormtail.

 **A/N: That was the end of this chapter tell me what you think. Sorry if Remus or Sirius was not in this one as much. I wanted to write about the first day of school. Tell me what you think., Also, I do not ship Hermione and Harry. I just thought it would be cute to have them hug. Anyway, see you next time. -Captain Voxland. P.S was this chapter boring?**


	13. Wormtail take down or nightmare

The next day while Hermione and Harry were at school. Remus and Sirius took Wormtail to the ministry. Yesterday after school Remus, Hermione, Harry and, Sirius all went to number 12. Sirius had laughed when he told Harry about Wormtail. For Harry had taken the rat by its tail and shook him hard. He had to take the rat out of his Godson's hands because they wanted Peter alive. They also agreed that James did not want them to be killers. "I hate this place," Sirius complained. Remus nodded in agreement.

"I do too Padfoot," Remus agreed as he pulled out a cage with Wormtail looking fearful inside. "We would like to speak to the minister," Remus said to the lady at the front desk. She nodded as Remus gave Sirius the cage. Sirius smiled darkly at the rat.

"Yes. He's in his office. Can I have your name's please and if you need to register for something?" Remus sighed and pulled up his sleeve. Sirius looked at him sadly when he saw the number on his friend's arm. "And your name sir?" Sirius heard her say this through her teeth. Remus let out another sigh and said:

"Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black," Remus said as he moved his hand to Sirius who was shaking the cage like a mad man. Remus laughed a little. Sirius stopped and laughed darkly.

"Ok you may see him now werewolf," Remus nodded. He was used to the hate. He does not care what people think about him, but it still cut him like a knife. Remus walked away with Sirius close behind.

"That's…...That's why I hate this…. this place Moon," Remus nodded as they walked to the minister's office.

"I know Siri, but you know as well as I that we can't change what or who we are," Sirius smiled, and he almost laughed when he heard Remus mutter under his breath:

"Bloody Greyback," Sirius sighed when they got to the door. "Do you want to knock or should I?" Remus asked looking at Sirius who was shaking the cage again. Sirius sighed and said:

"I'll…...Nock. He hates me…. anyway," Sirius cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

"Enter," the minister called from inside the door. Sirius pushed the door open with his free hand and smiled darkly as he walked into the office with Remus close behind him. "Ah, Lupin, Black welcome," the minister said once Sirius and Remus were in the room. "What brings you here?" he asked in a calm voice that shocked them both. Remus nodded to Sirius. Sirius smiled and put the cage on the desk.

"We found Wormtail," Sirius said proudly. Remus smiled when again he did not hear the stutter in his voice.

"It was really Harry and my cub," Remus added with a smile. The minister looked at the werewolf and then at the rat.

"Well done on bringing him in. I'll call someone to bring him back to Azkaban," Sirius smiled at this however he froze as memories went through his mind. Remus did not notice for a while however for he was busy telling the minister about how Harry and his friends found Wormtail. When he did notice Sirius was in a chair covering his ears.

"Oh, my. Sirius calm down. Your free, your free," Remus said as he got down on his knees and calmed his friend. Sirius let out a sigh and nodded as he put his hand over his eyes.

"It…It happened again. Hell…why does this keep happening?" Sirius said with tears in his voice. Remus looked at his friend and sighed.

"I think you need to speak to someone some more about this Padfoot," Remus said as Sirius stood.

"I…. I know Moon," Sirius turned to the minister and said: "Thank you for taking him back and for getting…. getting me out of that place," after Sirius said this he turned to leave. Remus nodded thanks and did the same.

The last two Marauders still had time to kill so Remus took Sirius to see someone about what had happened at the ministry. Sirius did not complain to Remus's surprise but then he knew that Sirius was sick of everything that happened in Azkaban. "I hate this place," Remus said using the same words Sirius used at the ministry. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I, I know you do Moon. I think I do too. Last time I was here…..." Sirius trailed off. Remus nodded

"I understand Siri," Remus said as he walked up to the front desk.

"I know you do. I was going to say last time I was…was here was when I ran away from home. I did not tell James this or his parents but when I was…was walking over to his home I, I was hurt really bad…...A wizard saw me and took…took me here. I was…. was unconscious for…. for three hours until, until I was healed. I ran all the way back to James's house. That was the first time I was here since before…. before I got Harry," Remus looked at his friend with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Padfoot," Remus breathed once they got to the front desk.

"Welcome how may I help you?" the lady at the desk said in a calm voice. Remus let out a sigh.

"My friend needs to be looked over. He still needs to be cared for since he was released from," Remus turned around to Sirius. "I'm going to say it, Sirius," Sirius nodded. "Azkaban. Can you see if anyone can help him with it?" Remus said as Sirius uncovered his ears with a sigh. The lady at the desk nodded and said:

"They will be out soon," Remus and Sirius nodded as they went to sit down.

 _They were sitting there until Remus sniffed the air. What he smelt was a werewolf. "Siri…. Sirius?" Remus said with fear and anger in his voice. Sirius looked at him and said:_

" _Yes, what is it…...Moon?" Sirius asked when he heard the fear in his voice._

" _There's another werewolf in this hospital and I don't think this is a dream nor do I think that it's a normal werewolf," Remus said as he stood up when he heard:_

" _Hello cub," Remus turned around fast. "You survived how nice," he laughed. Remus pulled out his wand and yelled:_

" _What do you want? I'm a monster because of you and my bloody father!" Remus was about to say a spell when Greyback jumped on him._

" _Remus!" Sirius yelled. "Remus! Remus?"_

"Remus!" Remus woke with a started and to the worried gray eyes of Sirius.

"Sirius? what…what happened?" Remus asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"You had a nightmare again," Sirius said. Remus opened his mouth to say something when a healer came out and said:

"Sirius Black," Sirius looked up at the healer and said: "Come on Moon. We can talk about it later," Sirius stood up and helped Remus to his feet. Remus nodded and followed his best friend to the healer.

 **A/N: I don't think this is a good place to end this but yet I do. Am I doing this right? Tell me what you think. I'm going to say this again this is not a Wolfstar. Even though it sounds like it. See you next time. P.S Greyback will appear in the next chapter. -Captain Voxland**


	14. I'm not you cub and neither is she

**A/N: I'm jumping a few months sorry. I thought it was best for the story. This chapter will be a little dark. Also, I would love to thank everyone who is reading and is giving me all this support with this story. I do not own anything. Enjoy.**

A few months later. Sirius was doing better but he still had that stutter. Remus felt bad for his friend as he sat with his cub at the table on a cold November day. It was the weekend, so Hermione did not have to go to school. Remus saw that she hated the weekend's because the weekend after the first week of school she had complained about how she was not learning. This had made Remus laugh when he woke to find her reading in the living room. She always reads but what made Remus laugh was the fact that she had over 20 books in front of her and on the floor. Now Remus and his cub were eating breakfast. Remus was reading the paper. Remus had a smile on his face as he turned the page. However, his eyes turned amber when he put it down and saw a letter. It was from his father. He had not spoken to him since his mother died all those years ago. Hermione did not notice this because she was too into her book that she was reading. Remus was grateful for this. Remus picked up the letter and read:

" _Dear Remus,_

 _How are you, my son? Its been a while since we talked. I know you were not happy with me last time we saw each other. I know it had to do with me telling you why Greyback bit you that night. I'm sorry about that. you might still be mad at me. I understand son. However, I'm writing to you to tell you that Greyback knows that you are alive. It's not my fault this time. I did not tell him, but he found out another way. I don't know where your living and thankfully neither does he. I know your mad while your reading this and I'm sorry. You have every right to be mad at me but please don't give in to him or the wolf._

 _Stay safe,_

 _Your father."_

Remus let out a noise as Moony took over. However, it was a quiet noise, so Hermione did not hear. Remus tried so hard not to give in to the wolf like his father had told him, but it was not working.

"Love?" Remus said tried to keep his calm. What was not helping with this was the full moon was in two weeks. Hermione looked up from her book and saw his amber eyes.

"Yes Moony?" she asked in a scared voice. Remus then cursed under his breath for making her scared then he said:

"Do you want to go to the park?" Remus was actually going to say that he was going into his study, but he decided to go with going to the park at the last minute for he needed the fresh air. However, he was going to be on edge when they go because of Greyback. The six-year-old smiled at him as she put the book down and nodded.

"Yes, Remus yes," Hermione said as she jumped off her chair and ran up to her room. Remus laughed as he watched her.

Remus was watching Hermione play around the playground on edge he knew this was going to happen. Remus, however, did not let Greyback get the best of him. A father walked up to him after he dropped off his two sons. Remus smiled when he realized that it was Robin and Arthur's father. Remus did not know what their last names were. "Hello Mr. Lupin," he said. Remus smiled at him and asked:

"I did not catch your name sir?" The twins father smiled and said:

"Jon. Jon Reid," Remus smiled at him and nodded. "Nice day, right?" Remus was glad that he was talking to him because he was still worried that Greyback was going to find him.

"Yes, it is. I'm glad that your boys found friends with my adopted daughter and my best friends Godson," Remus said as he looked at the kids as they played. Jon nodded in agreement as he looked at his kids as they ran around.

"Can I ask you something about your friend?" Remus tensed when he heard this, but he nodded anyway. "I'm a doctor and I heard a stutter in his voice. Why is that?" Remus sighed and said:

"He…He was imprisoned for something that he did not do. The prison that he was in drains the life and Happiness out of you. that's all I can say. Sorry," Remus had a sadness in his voice. Jon nodded in understanding as the two fell quiet.

Remus had fallen asleep by the time Hermione walked up to him. "Remus?" She said as she shook him a little. Remus opened his eyes slowly and looked at her.

"Hello, cub. Did you have fun?" Remus asked as he rubbed his eyes with his scarred hand. Jon watched intrigued with Remus and Hermione. However, he did not say anything. Hermione nodded with a smile.

"Yes, Remus I did. Look Robin and Arthur is here too," Remus smiled warmly at her.

"That great cub. Are you ready to go home? It's lunchtime," Hermione nodded as Remus picked her up and took her in his arms. "Goodbye Mr. Reid," Remus said as he made his way to the entrance on the park Hermione smiled as they walked away from the park.

Remus was in the living room after he had put Hermione down for a nap. He was reading the paper when a knock came on the front door. Remus switched out of his calm mood and pulled out his wand. He then sniffed the air. Once he opened the window. His eyes grew wide as he slowly opened the door. "Ah, I found you cub. You grew up," Remus raised his wand and made his way to shut the door. However, Greyback stopped it and walked in without Remus inviting him in. "Nice place, Remus, right? That's your name?" Remus was frozen in his spot. Remus also did not say a word as his anger went through him. The scary thing was the wolf was calm in his mind because the smell of another werewolf was in the room. "Come here cub," Remus let out a sigh and walked over to him.

"Can I ask something?" Remus asked then he added: "In an angry way?" Greyback nodded. Remus sighed and said. "What the hell are you doing here and how did you know where I lived," Greyback laughed.

"That is for only me to know. How are you doing cub? Your looking well," Remus stared at him and then looked away. "What's wrong? Tell me!" Remus did not answer as he raised his wand at him.

"Get out of my home. I'm not your cub. I never was," Remus yelled quietly. He did not want to wake Hermione. That would be bad if she woke up because Greyback would find her and take her and turn her on the next full moon which was two weeks from now. Greyback laughed again.

"You did not answer my question cub but let me ask another one: What are you hiding I can sense your fear for someone. Do you have a cub upstairs? That's sweet. Can I see her?" Remus did not meet his eyes as he aimed his wand at Greyback's head.

"I don't have to tell you anything. Now get out," Remus snapped.

"Don't sound like that cub. Let me see her," Remus looked at him and growled the wolf took control and he can't fight it now. Greyback smiled at this. "Good cub give in to it. Give in to the wolf and show me," Remus heard the control of his voice in his own mind. Remus had fear and tears in his eyes as he walked to the stare.

Remus was holding his breath when he got to the door of Hermione's room. _'I'm sorry Hermione.'_ Remus thought as he waited for Greyback to walk up behind him. Remus tensed and his blood ran cold when Greyback put a hand on his shoulder. The same on that he bit himself when was a child.

"Open it cub. Let me see your cub. Soon she will be mine and yours as well, but you know what I mean," Remus let out a sigh and put his hand on the doorknob. "Open it!" he demanded. Remus nodded however before he could turn the knob the doorbell rang. Remus let out a breath that he was holding. However, Greyback was still controlling him so he could not do anything.

"Remus?" that was Sirius's voice. Remus had tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry cub. However, if you make a sound, I will take your cub and turn her. You will never be able to see her again do you understand?" Remus nodded subconsciously. Greyback smiled and whispered: "Open the door," Remus wanted to let out a cry for help, but he had no control anymore.

"Remus?" Sirius called again from the bottom of the stares. Remus let out a sigh and opened the door. Greyback smiled at Hermione with a dark smile. Remus wanted to cry. Then he got an idea. Remus let out a sigh. he did not want to leave Hermione with this monster but if he was going to get out of this.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Remus asked feeling like a child. Greyback slowly nodded. However, before Remus walked out the door Greyback took his arm.

"No funny business," Remus slowly nodded. He was still under his control. After Remus left the room he ran into the bathroom and pulled out his wand. He called his Patronus and said to the silver wolf:

"Sirius help. Greyback is in Hermione's room and in the house. I can't fight his control anymore. Get some help or something please. Padfoot I need help. Sirius my dream is…..." Remus's throat closed as he lowered his head. The silver wolf ran down to Sirius. Remus let out a sigh and walked back over to Hermione's room were Greyback waited for him.

Sirius was getting worried. He came over to see if he would like to go out and have dinner with him while Harry was staying at the Weasleys for a sleepover. However, he did not see nor hear Remus when he called for him. What really got him worried was Remus's Patronus came running down the stairs looking frantic and worried. When it was done replaying Remus's message Sirius's eyes grew wide with fear and anger. As fast as he arrived, he left with a pop to get all the help that he can get.

Remus walked back into the room with a heavy sigh. "Ah, your back. Now I think we should get going, shall we?" Remus knew that it was not a question and he had no say in this. He just hopes that Sirius can find help and save him and his cub soon. "Right pick up your cub and let's go," Remus sighed as he walked over to Hermione's bed and picked her up.

"Sorry Hermione," Remus whispered as he held her close. Tears formed in his eyes, but he did not let them fall.

"Don't cry cub. Everything will be just fine," Remus knew that he was lying. "She can be my cub as well. Don't worry the full moon will rise soon and we can turn her together," Remus's blood boiled inside him. He could not do anything about it however as the tears fell down his face now. "Let's go cub," Remus nodded as they all left with a pop leaving the house empty and quiet.

 **A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger. I did not really want to end it like this but I'm a Perfectionist and I thought it was the best place to stop it. Tell me what you think and be nice. Thank you all for reading. I never thought that I would get this much ttention for this. I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	15. Greyback take down

Remus appeared with a pop in the middle of the woods. The calming smell of werewolf's filled his nose. Remus let out a sigh as he looked around. "Welcome to your new home cub," Greyback said as he looked at Remus. He looked like he wanted Remus to speak but he did not. Remus knew that he can't speak as a calmness washed through him. "Good cub give in to it. Do you feel the calm?" Remus nodded as he stood there not moving. He's still under his control. "Follow cub," Remus nodded and followed Greyback.

Sirius appeared in the ministry looking worried and angry. Sirius looked around with tears in his eyes. Sirius stood there until he calmed down because he knew if he was angry, he will as Remus put it. 'Do something stupid. You can't think when you angry.' He had told him. Sirius let out a breath and walked up to the front desk. He then cleared his throat. "I would like to speak….to the minister," Sirius said trying to keep his voice calm. The lady looked at him. She nodded when she saw fear in his eyes.

"What happened Mr. Black?" She asked as she saw the tears still in his eyes. Sirius took a deep breath and said:

"Greyback…...he took…...took Remus and a child…...I need to speak to the minister now!" Sirius's voice was shaking. The lady nodded and said:

"He's in his office," Sirius nodded and ran to the minister's office. Sirius did not knock when he got to the door, however. He flung it open and looked at the minister who was doing paperwork. He, however, did not look at Sirius who just ran in without knocking.

"Black," he said in a stern voice as he looked up to the young Black heir. However, he saw fear and anger in Sirius's gray eyes. "What happened?" he asked as he motioned Sirius to sit. Sirius nodded and sat down. He took a breath before he answered:

"Greyback…. he…...he took Remus and a muggle born that he is looking after….and don't say I'm lying. He sent me his Patronus. It was his actual one too. Remus hates his Patronus…I don't know what to do…I need help," Sirius said as he put his head in his hands. The minister looked at Sirius and nodded.

"Was Lupin in his house when this happened?" He asked in a calm voice. Sirius looked up from his hands and nodded.

"I went over to his house to see if he wanted to get something to eat…...when his Patronus came down. Remus can't fight Greyback because…of him being the one that bit him," Sirius said with anger and sadness in his voice.

"We will get him back Black before the full moon which is in,"

"Two weeks," Sirius finished him nodding with tears in his eyes.

"Rally up a team. This is your first mission Black," Sirius nodded as he walked out the door.

"Who will help Remus though. I mean…" The minister raised his hand.

"People will help Black now…... bring back Lupin and you said that he's with a child?" Sirius nodded and left the room.

Remus walked into a werewolf camp. He was holding Hermione closed to his chest while she slept. "This way cub," Remus nodded and followed Greyback. "Welcome. Now go bring the cub over there so she can rest," Remus nodded at the demand.

' _Sirius will save us cub. I know he will_.' Remus thought as he put Hermione down and then kissed her on her head. _'I wish that I could save or speak to you love.'_ Remus started to cry now as he got to his knees.

"Cub?" Remus let out a sigh and walked out of the cave that he was in. "Ah, welcome cub. I would like you to meet the rest of the pack," Remus did not stare at them, all he did was look at his feet. "Say hello cub," he laughed. Remus sighed and said:

"Hello all," Greyback smiled.

"Tell them your name cub and when your life became better," Remus stared at him shocked, but he answered anyway:

"Remus John Lupin. The day my life went to hell was when I was four years old. Who does that to a child? A four-year-old. I'm starting to think father was right," Remus said the last part under his breath. However, Greyback heard it. Greyback made a noise and hit him so hard that he fell to the ground. All of the werewolf's laugh at this. Remus, however, did not hear any of it for he blacked out.

Sirius ran through the woods as a dog with some Aurors behind him. Sirius was tracking Remus's sent. He knew the scent of a werewolf since he ran with one while he was in school. He still does run with him but it's still not the same not without James. He does not need Wormtail. Padfoot was running until he picked up the scent. Sirius barked and started to run. With the Aurors close behind.

Remus woke with a start. "Merlin," he breathed as he looked over to Hermione who was also wakening. Remus smiled a little at how cute she was when she rubbed her little eyes. However, that smile faded when Remus felt pain go through his wrists. Remus flinched when he knew the pain. "Silver rope. Great just great. Wait if Greyback has silver rope then…." Remus was cut off when he heard:

"Ah, welcome. I have Lupin and his cub," Remus looked over to Hermione.

"Moony?" She said as she ran over to him. Remus wished that he could hug her, but he was tied to the floor. However, this did not stop Hermione because Hermione wrapped her arms around him anyway.

"Hermione, cub. I'm so sorry this happened. We will get out of this don't worry," Remus reassured her. However, before he could say anything else Greyback walked in.

"Hello, cub. We have a change of plans. You see these Death Eaters want you and I said yes. So, I'll be keeping the cub and you will never see her again," he laughed as he left the cave. Remus had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry Hermione. I'm just an old fool," Remus closed his eyes and sighed. However, he heard barking. "Sirius," he whispered as he sniffed the air. Then a smile formed on his face as he opened his eyes. However, a Death Eater walked in and that is when the smile was wiped off his face.

"Well, it looks like Black is here and that means that we will be going," Remus's eyes grew wide as he was forced to his feet and Hermione was torn from his arms.

"Moony!" she called as she was taken into Greyback's arms. Remus had tears in his eyes as he was gone with a pop to know were.

Sirius turned back from a dog when he found Greyback's camp, however, he did not see Remus anymore. What he did see was Greyback walking away with Hermione in his arms. Sirius looked over to the Auror that stood next to him and nodded. The Auror nodded back and raised his wand as they both walked over to Greyback. However, Greyback saw him coming and knocked the Auror flat on his back. Sirius ran up to him with his wand raised. "Let her go!" Sirius yelled as he aimed his wand at the werewolf. Greyback laughed and said:

"No traitor I will not. She's my cub," he said as he held a scared Hermione close. Something inside Sirius snapped and he yelled:

"She's not yours now give her back. You're surrounded," Greyback laughed again, however, this laugh was short because all of the Aurors came out and aimed their wands at him. Sirius raised his eyebrows and laughed. His laugh was just like before he was taken to Azkaban. However, no one heard it in his voice but Sirius. Sirius stopped laughing when he heard it in his voice. Greyback, however, charged at an Auror. However, that Auror with some outers attacked him with several spells that made him fall to the ground. He was out Sirius let out a sigh and ran over to Hermione. "Hermione. Oh, thank Merlin. What happened where's Remus?" He asked as he looked at Greyback who was being tied up.

"They took Moony," Sirius nodded and said:

"Who. Who…...took Remus?" Sirius asked as he cleared his throat. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know," Hermione said as she started to cry. Sirius took her into his arms and held her tight.

"Oh, Hermione. Don't worry we will find him ok?" Hermione nodded as Sirius walked over to Greyback. He had hate in his eyes. "Where's Remus?" Sirius demanded. However, Greyback only laughed.

"Why do I have to tell you, traitor," Sirius pulled out his wand and aimed it at him.

"Tell me now!" Sirius yelled as he pushed his wand into Greyback's throat. "Now tell me or I will kill you right now!" Sirius yelled. An Auror had to push Sirius away.

"Black calm down. We will find him. Why don't you get some rest and…"

"Rest? You want me to rest? My best friend is missing, and you want me to rest," Sirius yelled. However, Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You're no good to Remus tired. We will find him in the morning," Sirius let out a sigh and nodded. Sirius then put his wand away and left with a pop.

Remus was thrown into a cell in a basement. He had no idea where he was. "This is all my fault. Hermione will die. If she's not already dead. I failed. I knew this was going to happen," Remus said to himself feeling helpless. Remus closed his eyes in pain and weakness. The silver rope was cutting into his skin. The good news was that it did not get into his bloodstream. Remus let out a sigh as he passed out. The last thought that went through his head was: "I failed. James, I failed,"

 **A/N: I'm sorry about this. I don't know why I keep ending the parts with sadness and angst and cliffhangers. Anyway, tell me what you think. Am I doing Sirius, right? If someone could tell me on how to improve on writing him, I'll be happy. I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	16. Saveing the wolf

Remus woke to pounding in his ears and on the door to the cell that he was in. "Wakey, wakey wolf. Get up," Remus let out a sigh and opened his eyes. "There we go. Good half-breed," Remus let out another sigh and looked at the man. It was too dark, and Remus was too weak to see the man's face. "What shall we do with you wolf?" the man hummed as he walked into the cell. Remus did not look at him for his eyes were dropping slowly. "Are you in pain wolf?" he laughed. Remus opened his eyes slowly and sighed.

"Just kill me. I've been dead since I was four. So just do it," Remus said with a harsh but sad tone in his voice. The Death Eater hummed and shook his head.

"Not yet. We are going to have some fun first," he said as he slapped Remus as he laughed. "I'll see you later wolf," Remus watched as he left the room.

Sirius woke up fast when he realized that he had to save Remus. He got out of bed fast and ran downstairs to his fireplace. He had dropped off Hermione at The Burrow. It was safer there for both Hermione and Harry. Sirius quickly walked into the fireplace and said: "The ministry," Sirius was gone in green fire as fast as he walked into the fireplace. Sirius arrived with fear and anger in his eyes. Sirius ran to the Auror's office as fast as he can.

"Ah, Black welcome. Now that everyone is here. We can get ready and figure out a plan to save Lupin and take down those Death Eaters," the main Auror said to everyone. Sirius listened but inside he wanted to go out now and find Remus. His best friend the last one that he has.

' _This is my fault. I should have told him to come stay at Number 12 for a while and now he might be dead. Oh, Merlin, he might think Hermione's dead. The wolf might just take over and make him wish that was dead with Hermione. We must, no I must save him. Not them, me. I must save him. Remus had given up and he might die. Not if I can help it.'_

"Black? Black?" Sirius snapped out of his thoughts to look at his boss with tears and anger in his eyes still. "Do you have anything that might help us find Lupin?" Sirius looked at him and thought.

"We could track his werewolf status. Remus hates it but it…it might save his…. his life and I know the scent of him. Now I know that sounds weird but remember I can turn into a dog. I have been running with him as a dog since our fifth year at school," Sirius said with a small smile. "As a werewolf," he added after a while. Everyone nodded and looked up where Remus was last seen.

Meanwhile, Remus was in agony. However, he welcomed it. He knew that he was already dead. All the werewolf heard was the Death Eater laughing as he tortured him. Remus allowed his eyes to close as he passed out. The Death Eater kept torturing him. Even while Remus was passed out. "Ah, man the half-bread passed out. Oh well. I'll come back later and see if you will tell me were little Potter is," he said darkly as he left the room. leaving Remus alone and knocked out.

Remus woke a few hours later to hear barking at the front door. It was muffled however to Remus because he was badly hurt. "Alright, Alright. I'll let you in dog," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Stupid Death Eaters," Remus muttered under his breath. He started to laugh but it turned into pain everywhere. Remus let out a cry, but it got stuck in his throat. Padfoot who was being petted by Death Eaters heard the cry. Padfoot then bit the Death Eater on his hand and ran down the stairs to where Remus was. Padfoot turned back into Sirius once he got downstairs.

"Moony. Oh, Merlin what did they do to you? Don't worry I'll get you out of here," Sirius said as he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. The cell door opened, and Sirius walked in. Remus looked at him weakly and shook his head.

"Leave me, Sirius. no one wants a werewolf anyway. Hermione's dead. What is there to live for," Remus closed his eyes as pain went through. Sirius undid the ropes and sighed.

"Moony," Sirius took a breath. "Hermione…is not…...not dead…...she's at the Burrow with Harry," Remus looked at him and smiled a little before he let out a breath.

"Ow that hurts," Remus said as he rubbed his wrists in pain. However, Sirius looked at him and saw that there was something else wrong.

"Moony, we need to get you out of here," Remus nodded and then something hit him.

"What about the Death Eaters?" he asked as he stood up weakly. Sirius helped him when he almost fell over.

"Don't worry about them. I have a team. They will be here in a…" Sirius was cut off by a Death Eater saying.

"Get the prisoner. We got to get out…" he was cut off.

"Black?" Sirius helped Remus up the stairs and into the living room. "Good you got him. Lupin?" Remus looked at him with his amber green eyes slowly falling

"Yes," he rasped out before he fell to the floor.

"Ah, crap. I think we need to get him some help," Sirius said trying to keep his calm however his voice was slipping.

Sirius took Remus to the hospital. He had called Molly to bring Hermione so Hermione can see him when he wakes up. _'if he wakes up.'_ Sirius thought as he went over the paperwork for the mission. "Remus, why did you not fight back?" Sirius asked himself as he sat in his office looking at Remus's wand that sat on his desk. Sirius got lost in thought when Hermione came running in.

"Sirius!" She called. Sirius looked down at her and smiled.

"Hello, pup. Ready to see Moony?" Hermione nodded as Sirius put Remus's wand in his pocket and then picked up Hermione. Sirius was gone with a pop to the hospital.

Remus was awake by the time Sirius with Hermione in his arms got there. Sirius let out a sigh and walked up to the front desk. "We are here to see Remus John Lupin please," Sirius said. Inside he was nervous and slightly happy that he did not stutter that time. The person at the desk nodded with a small smile on his face. However, Sirius could see hate in his eyes. Sirius did not know who it was for, but he guessed Remus. Remus being a werewolf. "it's not his fault that he's a werewolf," Sirius said under his breath as he walked down to Remus's room. Sirius had put Hermione down once he got to the door. "He will be so happy to see you pup," Sirius said with relief in his voice. Hermione smiled as Sirius opened the door.

Remus was reading the paper when the door opened. In the doorway stood Sirius and Hermione. Remus had tears in his eyes when he saw her. "Cub," Remus breathed as he put the paper down and smiled at Sirius. "Thank you for saving her Padfoot," Remus said with a smile as he took Hermione into his arms. Sirius looked at him sadly. Remus looked worse then he does after the full moon. His wrists where heavily banged, and when Remus talked Sirius heard a raspy tone to his voice.

' _Wolfsbane. Those cowards and to think if I did not meet James. I would have, no I can't think like that. Remus needs me right now and I want revenge. I don't think I would last another night or minute in that place.'_ Sirius was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hermione giggling. Sirius smiled and watched as father and daughter bonded.

Hermione had fallen asleep in Remus's lap a few hours later. Remus looked at his friend with guilt on his face. Sirius saw this when he looked up from the paper. "What's wrong Moon?" Sirius asked as he looked into the werewolf's eyes.

"I'm sorry about…. about what I said back in the cell. I…...I did not mean I. I just thought…..." Remus trailed off. Sirius let out a sigh.

"I…. I know you did not mean it, Rem. You thought everything was gone forever right? That's why you did not fight back," Remus nodded as tears formed in his eyes. "Look Moon. I know how you feel alright. That's how I felt for five bloody years. When they took me out of my cell…...I did not fight back…I knew I was going to die. I did not care," Sirius also had tears in his eyes. "But you know what Rem?" Remus looked at him with tears falling down his face.

"What?" he asked as he wiped them from his eyes.

"We are both alive…and….and Harry is safe...Hermione is safe," Remus smiled at this and ran his hand in Hermione's hair.

"Wow, Padfoot. Who knew that you could be so soft," Remus teased.

"Oh, shut it Moony," Sirius laughed. Soon he and Remus were laughing together just like old times.

 **A/N: Ok, the end. Sorry if it was a little sappy. I just needed something happy to end a chapter again. Anyway, tell me what you think. Again, did I write Sirius right? Can someone tell me? Anyway, see you next time. I will be jumping again in the last chapter. I'm glad you guys are liking this story. -Captain Voxland**


	17. Magic letter and train cars

**A/N: This part might be boring. This is the end Also, I own nothing.** **Enjoy**

Remus was so happy when Hermione got her letter. She, however, was happier then him. "Moony? Moony? Look," Hermione said as she gave him the letter. Remus smiled as he took it and read it.

"Wow, are you excited to go to Hogwarts cub?" Remus asked as they sat at the table. Hermione thought for a moment before she said:

"What if they don't like me for who I am? I mean my parents are muggles and they did not like me for who I am," Hermione said as she looked at the letter. Remus looked at her from the paper that he was reading.

"Why would you say that cub?" Remus hums as he put the paper down. "Do you remember when you started school for the first time?" Hermione nodded. "And do you remember when I said that I felt the same way?" again Hermione nodded. "Well when I started Hogwarts, I thought the same thing," Remus took a breath. "People don't like werewolves. I was afraid someone was going to find out and kick me out. However, I met three friends. They liked me for the way I am. When they found out I was a werewolf they did not hate me. They found out a way to be with me on the full moon while I was a wolf. Two of those people are Harry's late father James and his Godfather Sirius," Remus smiled at Hermione. Then he said: "there will be people that don't like you but as long as you have friends and a way to ignore those people, I think you'll be ok," Remus said as he picked up the paper again. Hermione smiled.

"When can we get my school stuff?" Hermione asked after a while. Remus put the paper down and said:

"We can do it today. The full moon already happened," Hermione jumped out of her chair and danced around. Remus laughed as he watched her. However, he stopped when he thought of Sirius and how he used to be like that. Hermione then ran up to her room. Remus picked up the paper again and read it for a while until he walked to his own room to get ready himself.

Remus and Hermione arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Remus let her through the group of wizards in the place. Remus avoided the people that cursed him for being a werewolf. He also ignored the people that said: "Half-breed and friend of a murder," Remus rolled his eyes and walked with Hermione until he walked to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Hermione looked at him confused. Remus smiled and pulled out his wand. Remus tapped the blocks and watched as Hermione's face lit up.

"Welcome Hermione to Diagon Alley," Hermione's eyes grew wide as they walked onto the street. The street was alive with people. Children and their parents getting their school stuff. The street had many stores filled with all things magic. Hermione smiled when they walked by a store filled with owls. The street was filled with magic and at the end of the street stood a big white building. It was tilting slightly. Hermione was amazed to be in this word. She decided that she will read everything there is to know about this place and the wizarding world. Hermione then started to jump up and down when she saw everything. Remus laughed at this "Come on love. Let's see your letter," Remus said as they walked to Gringotts bank. Remus had to go into The Black vault because he had little money. Remus, however, was grateful that Sirius gave him his key for the Black Vault. When they were done getting the money, they needed, the shopping adventure began. "Ok, what's first?" Remus said as they entered one of the many stores on the Diagon Alley.

Remus and Hermione were drinking butterbeer now after they had gotten all of her stuff. Hermione, however, looked worried again just like when she was this morning. "I want them to like me. I know you said that they will but…" Hermione trailed off as she took a sip of her butterbeer. Remus looked at her wand that she had put on the table.

"Love, I know how you feel. Then again Harry will be there, and you will meet so many new people. I thought I was not going to get to go to Hogwarts. Not many people do I think you should be excited to go and," he paused to take a drink. "You get to learn new things. How does that sound?" Hermione smiled at him as they both fell into a nice silence.

School started in a day now. Remus saw that she was already packing and when he called her for lunch, he saw her reading _'Hogwarts a History.'_ She had her wand in her hand while she read it. She looked way into the book that Remus did not want to disturb her. "Lunch is ready love," Remus said once he knocked on the door. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled.

"Ok Moony," Hermine said as she put the book down and followed him down the stairs.

"Are you a ready packed?" Remus asked once they started to eat. Hermione nodded. Then she started to tell Remus about-about the book that she was reading. Remus listened with much interest. Even though deep down he will miss Hermione while she's at school. He made a note in his head to ask Sirius if he can stay at his house while the cubs are at school. Remus smiled at her as he ate. Remus then started to tell Hermione about his school days with James Sirius and Peter. Hermione laughed a little as he told her about the pranks.

They talked into the early evening. Remus loved this time with his eleven-year-old cub. He still can't believe that she was going to Hogwarts for the first time. Remus smiled as they played wizard's chess. Remus laughed once he beat her again. He was laughing because Hermione almost beat him, and she was going on a logic rant about. Once she was done Remus started to make dinner. "Remus?" Hermione asked in a serious tone. Remus looked at her and hummed. Hermione took a deep breath and said:

"Do you think I'll like it?" Remus looked at her and sighed.

"I know you will cub. You'll learn so much at school," Remus said once he finished making dinner. Hermione nodded as she sat down. Hermione was in the living room reading before she walked into the dining room. Remus smiled as he placed the dinner on the table. They ate in silence, but Hermione was nervous. She was nervous to go to school tomorrow, but she knew that she'll like it. Remus watched her thinking that she will love Hogwarts. Ever since they went shopping for it. Hermine was reading about Hogwarts and spells and everything you can know about the wizarding world. Hermione went to bed early, but Remus knew that she will be reading. He knew that she won't be able to sleep. He knows this because he was the same way. Well, the full moon was the night before and he could not sleep but he felt the same way anyway. Remus knew that he had to go to sleep himself. Remus let out a sigh and went to bed.

The next morning went by quick. Little did Remus and Hermione know is that it was time to go to King's Cross Station. Remus could sense Hermione's nerves once they got to 9 /34. "it's ok cub. Just run through it. Let's do it together," Hermione nodded as they both ran through the barrier. Hermione was amazed when she saw the train. Hermione then started telling Remus about why they take a train. Remus listened to her as they walked up to the train.

"I'm ready Moony," Hermione said as she hugged Remus. Remus held her tight and then kissed her on her forehead.

"I know love. Be good and learn. You'll be a great witch. I know it," Remus said once they pulled out of the hug. Hermione then walked over to the train and went inside. Remus had helped her put her stuff in the train. This is when Hermione froze. This is what led them to hug and say goodbye. Hermione waved from the window. Remus waved back and saw Sirius smiling at him.

"They'll be fine Remus," Remus only nodded and smiled at his best friend as they watched the train leave the Station.

 **A/N: Well, that's the end. Tell me what you think. I'm so happy that you all have read this story and I'm so proud of myself for writing it. Thank you again for reading. I will see you in my next story. -Captain Voxland.**


End file.
